Scandals Of Cheshire Academy
by moeexyz
Summary: What happened while Serena was in boarding school? Why doesn't she ever talk about it? Did she have a boyfriend? Did her teachers like her? Were her roommates nice? And how did she go from bad girl to good? This is what happened in between. Serena/OC
1. Welcome To Cheshire Academy

_AN - I've been meaning to write a new story for a while, and then one fine day this idea popped into my head. After all, Serena never talks about boarding school, so I figured I'd give her a reason why._

_I hope you like this story. Read, Review, Enjoy._

_- Marina  
_

---

**Chapter One - Welcome To Cheshire Academy**

Serena Van Der Woodsen did not like boarding school. In fact she didn't like school in general, but boarding school somehow felt different then just school. Boarding school was more strict. It had more rules for her to break. More preppy, stuck up douche bags for her to put up with. More annoying teachers who for some strange reason wanted to teach her things she thought she'd never use in her life. To Serena school was just pointless. She knew she had to go so that she could open doors for her future but whenever she thought about the future she didn't see any of the things she was forced to learn in school. She pictured herself living in some tropical island, surrounded by hot lifeguards and drinking cosmos like there's no tomorrow. So of course in Serena's head, if you didn't learn to make cocktails in school than what was the point of her learning anything at all?

So when Serena got out of the cab that had driven her from the train station to Cheshire Academy, she knew she would never like boarding schools. As she flicked her long golden hair and lay her mystical, navy blue eyes upon the red brick building she was almost certain that she'd get expelled before the end of the semester. She was going to try not to though, for the sake of her mother, and not going home. Serena had begged and pleaded for her mother to send her to boarding school. She never admitted why though. She couldn't. If her mother found out what happened the night of the Shepherd wedding Serena was sure that Lily would never look at her daughter again. So Serena made her mother go through all the trouble of calling a bunch of schools and finding one that would actually take her. It was a tough job but Lily was good friends with the headmistress of a very nice little boarding school in Connecticut. It was co-educational, which Serena thought was a very nice touch. Her mother had warned Serena to obey all the rules because if she got kicked out of this school no other school would ever take her, so it was either behave or she could kiss her trust fund goodbye. And Serena could _never_ give up her money.

As she walked down the halls of Cheshire Academy all she could think was how much she missed Constance. All the students who she walked past here gave her judging looks. She was the new girl, she should expect this. At least in Constance when people looked at her she knew that it was either because of admiration or just because they'd read about another _fake_ scandal on Gossip Girl. The one thing Serena knew she would never miss. Although she was sure that even if she was gone, the rumors about her would continue, at least for a little while longer. She didn't care though. She knew that a life without Gossip Girl would be so much simpler. This was probably the only upside about boarding school.

Serena finally reached the room she had been assigned. On the door of the room there was the numbers _629_ painted in gold. The numbers were painted in gold in all the doors but Serena couldn't help but think this one had been redone a few times. She had a feeling that whoever else lived in this room was probably a perfectionist who had requested the numbers to be done up every once in a while. Serena hated perfectionists. They drove her insane. So dull and _perfect_. She didn't understand why they tried so hard. But then again she never had to work for anything in her life so she wouldn't have any idea what it was like.

She entered the bedroom and looked around. It was large and pretty clean. There were a few fashion magazines scattered on a small table beside the door. To her right there was a wardrobe. It had golden designs on it, painted with the same gold paint at the door. Beside the unnecessarily fancy wardrobe was a large mirror with a bunch of light bulbs on the edges. It was like on of those mirrors you saw backstage at shows. The mirror was attached to a small wooden desk with items of make up taking up every little bit of space it had.

To Serena's left were bunk beds. The top on had a bunch of teddies on it so Serena assumed some one had already taken that bed. She threw her bag onto the bottom bunk and looked around the room a little more. At the back of the room there was a double bed. It was done up with some expensive looking purple sheets. Serena thought the perfectionist must sleep here. It had a small pot of lavenders beside her bed. They were very strong smelling. If the girl wasn't a perfectionist Serena would have thought that she was trying to quit smoking or something. She knew her life would be tough living with this person. It would take a while for them to adapt to each other's way of living. To be honest the only perfectionist Serena had ever liked was Blair. Her best friend Blair. The best friend she had betrayed and then run out on without any explanation. Serena was certain she'd be going to hell. She didn't care. What's done is done, and Blair was stubborn. It was no use trying to make up for it when she knew Blair would hate her forever. It was better if Blair hated her for running away rather then for sleeping with her boyfriend. Besides, this way Serena saved Nate's ass as well.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the two other occupants of room 629 entered.

One was a short girl who gave off such a _cute_ vibe that Serena wanted to hug her tightly and give her a cookie. She had a very sleek black bob that framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a golden amber color that twinkled with innocence. Serena knew everyone's first thought of her must be _virgin_. She had perfect sized B-Cup boobs. Yes B-Cup wasn't _that_ big but it wasn't _that_ small either. Serena had an idea that guys lusted for this girl. She had a perfect figure except for her slightly large ass but Serena doubted anyone ever noticed anyway. She knew that if Chuck was here he'd be all over the poor girl.

As for the other girl who had entered, Chuck wouldn't have thrown a second glance. The girl was pretty, but not pretty enough for the playboys standards. She had light brown hair that was slightly frizzy. It was easy to tell that this girl had straightened it way too much. She had piercing hazel eyes that scared Serena a little bit. She was also short but not as short as the cute girl beside her. She was quite skinny but not exactly unhealthy. _She's more slender then skinny_, Serena thought, _if that even makes any sense_. This girl obviously didn't get as much attention, probably mostly because of her slight lack of boobs. She also had a very strong smell of lavender. She must have been the smoke-quitting perfectionist.

"Who are you?" The perfectionist asked.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen. I'm you new roommate" Serena answered.

"What new roommate?" The perfectionist asked with a confused expression.

"The one from New York. The headmistress' friend's daughter. She told us about this" The cute one informed her.

"Hi I'm Daisy" The cutie introduced herself. _Of course the cute girl was named after a flower_, Serena thought. Daisy gave her a warm, welcoming smile that showed almost all her perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. Serena shook her hand politely and then looked at Daisy's companion waiting for an introduction.

"I'm Rhonda" she said sticking out a hand for Serena to shake. She shook her hand. It was cold, and she had a very manly handshake. Serena couldn't help but feel awkward so she just smiled nervously at Rhonda.

"Would you like us to help you get settled?" Daisy asked kindly, earning her some death stares from Rhonda.

"Oh no, it's okay" Serena insisted. She didn't know them well enough to let them go through her stuff just yet.

"Oh, that's okay. I guess we'll see you at dinner then" Daisy said and she and Rhonda left the room. When the door closed Serena could hear Rhonda's muffled complains about helping the new girl. She just rolled her eyes. No one was ever welcoming these days.

She zipped open her bag and started taking out her clothes, book and make-up and trying to find space in the room to put them. She eventually found an empty cupboard above the fancy wardrobe. She figured neither of the girls ever used it since they were both so short, or maybe it was just Serena who was too tall for her own good, but then again, she was wearing five-inch _Manolo's_.

She put all of her stuff in any place she could fit them until she reached the last few things in her suitcase. All that was left were pictures of her family and friends and the school uniform for this damned boarding school. She put the pictures on the windowsill of the window beside the bunk beds. As she looked at the pictures she couldn't help but feel lonely. One was of her and Eric years ago when she was only seven years old and he was about five. She missed her brother so much. She felt bad for leaving him all on his own with their distant mother but she couldn't stay. Not after everything that had happened with Pete and Georgie.

The other picture was of her, Nate, Blair and Chuck at her mother's latest wedding. Nate was wearing a gray _Armani_ suit that suited him perfectly. It matched well with his dreamy green eyes and his gorgeous lop-sided grin. He had his arm around Blair. Her chestnut colored hair was back in a ponytail that was simple yet elegant at the same time. She was wearing a blue dress with little sequenced patterns on it, every time Serena saw it it reminded her of the sea. The couple were smiling happily together while Serena stood beside them in a gorgeous golden gown. Her golden hair was a long curly mess but it looked perfect on her. She was smiling her angelic smile and from the look on her face anyone who looked at the picture and knew Serena well could tell that she was tipsy. Beside Serena stood Chuck Bass. He was wearing some expensive black tux that showed a subtle handsomeness about him. He was giving his usual smirk. He had one arm inappropriately around Serena's waist, although she was probably too tipsy to tell, and his other arm was holding a flute of champagne. His dark eyes had a menacing sparkle in them.

Every time Serena looked at the picture she always felt the familiarity of their friendship. The four of them had know each other for so long. They were most definitely her best friends. But now looking at it she felt a little lonely. She missed all of them. Blair was her best friend and Serena didn't even get to say goodbye so it was sad. Nate was always there for her, so loyal. And even Chuck had his moments. It was hard for her to think that she wouldn't be seeing them everyday just like she used to.

Serena gave a long lonely sigh and stuffed her suitcase under the bed. She didn't want to go to dinner and gain more stares from people she didn't know. She didn't want to have to put up with Daisy's perfect smile and Rhonda's lavender smell. So instead she just got into her pajamas and crawled under the covers of her bed. It felt cold and unfamiliar and the covers were itchy and uncomfortable. She hated this. She hated boarding school. But she couldn't go back. So she turned the lights off and went to sleep.

---

When Serena woke up that morning for a split second she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered that she was in boarding school because she slept with her best friends boyfriend, killed a guy and then ran away to Connecticut from all her problems. These were going to be Serena's first few thoughts every morning for the next few weeks, she just didn't know it yet.

She sat up in her small bed and looked around. Rhonda wasn't sleeping soundly in the double bed in front of her. In fact her bed was perfectly done up. Serena looked around the room for her cellphone to check the time. She could easily have looked at a clock but she was so used to this little morning ritual. It's what she had been doing her whole life. This usually made her late for school but at this moment she kind of lived in her school, so technically she wouldn't be wasting any time trying to hail a cab. She eventually found the pink, slide-up phone. The time was 9:20 am. Serena thought hard trying to remember what time her classes were supposed to start. 9:00 she remembered. _Crap!_ She pulled her uniform from off a chair she'd laid it out on and put it on as fast as she could. She put her hair up in a messy bun since she didn't get a chance to shower. She put on her make-up, grabbed her books and rushed out to her first class.

It took a while for her to find the correct classroom but she did it eventually. When she entered she could feel the eyes of thirty boys and girls turn to look at her. She looked around at the teacher to see if he was mad or not. He didn't seem so. He looked like on of those easy-going teachers who Serena could charm her way out of trouble with.

He was in his early thirties. He had jet black hair and the brightest silver eyes Serena had ever seen. The eyes were framed with some designer glasses. He was tanned, tall and muscular and Serena knew that if she ever met him at a club, and she didn't know who he was, she'd totally sleep with him.

"Can I help you?" The _TILF_ asked Serena with a clear low voice.

"Um...Yeah. I'm sort of new here. And I might have overslept a little" Serena said.

"Don't worry about it. You're only half an hour late" He said to her with a joking smile.

"Sorry. I'm not really a morning person" She said to him.

"Neither am I, but we learn to live with it. Now why don't you tell me your name and take a seat over there" he said pointing to an empty chair beside Rhonda.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen" Serena said as she walked up to the seat. She could feel everyone's eyes following her, except she had a feeling that all the guys' eyes were more focused on the fact that her skirt was a little too small on her.

"Well Miss Van Der Woodsen, welcome to Cheshire Academy. My name is Mr Powers" Mr Powers introduced. "And before you interrupted I was just telling my class how some of them really needed to learn to use their commas, because for some reason, I am teaching grammatically inept sophomores."

Half the class laughed a little at Mr Powers' insult to the dafter half of the class.

Serena had a feeling she'd like this teacher. Not only was he super hot but he had a sense of humor. She could tell that she could become his favorite in no time. All of a sudden she had the urge to call Blair and tell her about the _TILF,_ but then she remembered that if she and Blair were talking, she wouldn't be in this stupid boarding school anyway.

So Serena tried to forget about her best friend by trying to strike a conversation with her new one. She turned to Rhonda who was sitting beside her and whispered sarcastically "Thanks for waking me up."

"You're new. We didn't feel it was our place. Besides we didn't think anyone could sleep all through breakfast and the first twenty minutes of class as well" Rhonda said snootily.

Suddenly Serena remembered breakfast. She realized just how hungry she was.

"What time's breakfast?" She asked Rhonda.

"8:40" Rhonda answered. At that moment Serena's stomach gave a little groan earning her a few looks from the students around her. Once everyone had turned away and focused their attention back on Mr Powers, Serena turned back to Rhonda.

"Well next time, wake me!"

"Whatever you want princess" was Rhonda's snarky reply. Serena sat back on the red plastic chair and sighed. She was really _really_ going to hate it here.

---

That afternoon at lunch time Serena couldn't help but feel empty. Daisy was nice enough to invite her to sit with her and Rhonda, but Rhonda was reluctant. In the end Daisy's kindness won and Serena sat with the two girls. She wasn't very keen on eating though. Yes she was starving but she just couldn't get a bite of the lasagna that the cafeteria was serving. All she could think of was how Blair must be feeling, eating her usual yogurt with those bitches from Constance. She could almost see poor Blair sitting on the steps of the Met listening to Penelope's theory of where Serena ran off to and why. Serena's daydream didn't go unnoticed though.

"Serena, are you okay?" Daisy asked. Serena just shook the loneliness off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little homesick" Serena said.

"Aw don't worry. It goes away eventually" Daisy reassured her. Serena just sighed lightly. She noticed the people around her all staring at her as if she was some freak show.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Serena asked. She knew she was the new girl but even at Constance she didn't get this much attention, and Constance had Gossip Girl!

"They're not looking at you, they're looking at me" Rhonda said taking a small forkful of lasagna.

"Rhonda's like the most popular girl in Cheshire" Daisy explained. Serena almost laughed. Rhonda gave out such a nasty vibe that she thought it hard to believe. But then again Blair was queen back at Constance and she could be a real bitch sometimes.

"I wouldn't blame them for staring at you though. I mean you're totally gorgeous" Daisy said to Serena. This made Serena a little uncomfortable. She'd been complimented on her beauty before but it had never been so straight forward. She just ignored it and looked around the room to see if she could spot anyone interesting.

Eventually she caught sight of a handsome boy two tables away from them. He had short dark brown hair, almost the same color as Blair's. And his eyes were the most unique thing Serena had ever seen. One was a clear icy blue color while the other was a sort of tropical green color. Serena thought he was quite beautiful, but in a manly way. He was certainly one of the most handsome guys she'd ever laid eyes on.

She couldn't help but notice that his multicolored eyes were staring at her. But not like all the other people stared at her. They were almost staring into her. They weren't judging her, they were dying to learn more. He gave Serena a small smile and Serena couldn't help but smile back. She still felt a little uncomfortable with him looking at her like that though. She couldn't understand why anyone would be so interested in her.

"I have to go" Serena said feeling a little awkward. She got up and walked away from her two roommates. Rhonda seemed disgusted that she'd left her tray but Serena couldn't care less. She was never the type of girl to clean up her mess anyway. She walked out to the hall where there were only a few students to stare at her judgmentally. And took out her cellphone. She decided that the unfamiliarity was what was causing all this awkwardness so she would do something that reminded her a little bit of home. So she clicked onto Gossip Girl and read the latest posts. They were all about her leaving. They had some theories, some rumors sent in by tippers and some little bit about how Serena's closest friends were reacting to her sudden absence. Sure it was all pointless rumors that Serena knew weren't true but it still gave her a little taste of New York. Giving out another lonely sigh, Serena got out of the gossip blogger's site and put her phone back into her pocket.

When she looked up again she saw the multicolor eyed boy walking towards her. Once he'd finally reached her she asked him the very thing she was wondering since she had spotted him.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"You seem interesting" He answered.

"You don't even know me" Serena said.

"That's why I used the word _seem_" he wittily shot back at her. Serena smiled. He reminded her of Chuck in a weird way. He was handsome like Chuck and witty as well. Although Serena got the feeling that he wasn't nearly as pervy. That was a good thing though. Serena had always said to herself that if Chuck was less of a womanizer she wouldn't mind sleeping with him, that is if they weren't such close friends either.

"I'm Serena" She introduced herself.

"Derek" Derek replied.

"Why do I _seem_ interesting to you?" Serena asked. She figured if that's why he was staring that must be why everyone else was. That way she could make her _interesting-ness_ go away and get them all to stop.

"Well first of all, you're new. Second, you don't look like you want to be here, you just _have_ to" Derek listed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't want to be here" Serena said.

"Then why are you? You look like the type of girl who could talk herself out of just about anything" He said. Serena blushed a little at his compliment.

"I can but I kind of need to be here" Serena said.

"Why is that?" Derek asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to answer that" Serena said giving him a sly smile.

"In that case why don't we get to know each other a little better?" He asked smoothly. _Yep. Definitely a non-pervy Chuck_, Serena thought to herself. She would have said yes if she didn't think she was way too messed up to date anyone.

"We shouldn't. You'll call, I'll be off sleeping with some other random guy at a club. It wouldn't end well" Serena spoke her thoughts.

"In that case why don't we just start off as friends" Derek said. Serena smiled. He was very hot. Even his voice was hot, if that was even possible.

"Alright" Serena said flirtatiously, "But only because you're so persistent."

She began to walk away. He watched her go. Staring at her perfect ass.

"So I'll see you around then, Serena _my_ _friend_" He stated more than asked.

"I guess, Derek _my_ _friend_" Serena replied and walked back to her room.

---

The rest of the classes that day had been the same as all the classes at Constance. The teachers would get angry at Serena for the simplest things and she would answer back rudely as usual. They'd threaten to throw her in detention and she just wouldn't bother with her work out of spite. It was nice for her to know that some things just would never change.

After all her classes were over, instead of sitting herself down and doing her homework like her roommates, Serena rooted through her clothes for a short party dress. She decided that since she was already sick of this place, she'd sneak out of her room, grab a cab to the nearest club and get herself so drunk that she'd forget her own name. It was easy to do, almost like a habit to Serena since she'd done it so many times before in New York. The only difference was that this time Georgina wasn't there to get her started and Blair wasn't there to get her home safely. This obviously meant that she'd have to drink less then usual but Serena decided she could live with that. She pulled out piles and piles of her clothes throwing all of them on her bed into a big messy mound of designer wear. Daisy seemed to think it was quite an amusing sight while Rhonda was secretly hoping that Serena would just stop and clean everything up. Eventually Serena found a navy blue dress the exact same color as her eyes. It fit her curves perfectly. It was in fact one of her favorite dresses. She remembered Blair had gotten it for her, for her last birthday.

She got out of her skimpy school uniform and put the dress on. She straightened her hair and redid her make-up. She put on some expensive sequenced blue heels took one last look at the mirror before Rhonda finally asked her what she was getting dressed up for.

"I'm going clubbing" Serena answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're not allowed leave the school after eight" Daisy informed her.

"Eight, seriously? I thought this was a school not a convent" Serena said getting some money from her wallet.

"It's a very strict rule you know" Rhonda warned her.

"I'll be fine. I've done this a million times before" Serena assured her.

"We're not waking you up if you have a hang over" Rhonda said.

"I can live with that" Serena said. Nothing could stop her from partying. It was all she had, a change of school didn't mean a change of lifestyle. Right?

"If you get caught we'll get in trouble for letting you go" Rhonda said.

"Then come with me. Might as well do the crime if you're going to do the time" Serena said smiling at the two girls. Daisy looked at Rhonda hopefully but Rhonda was having none of it.

"Look you're new here so you don't understand, but if you go down we're not saving your ass. And you can be certain that we're not going down with you" Rhonda said jumping off her bed and coming almost face to face with Serena. The height difference made it so she was more face to neck with her instead.

"I'm going out, and you won't stop me" Serena said coldly. Then she gave Rhonda a bitchy smile and walked out of the room.

At the club Serena did the usual. She drank anything any guy offered her and made out with loads of men who were a lot older then they looked and most definitely married. It was a ritual Serena had done many times before. Only this time Georgina wasn't getting drunk by her side, Blair wasn't giving them disapproving glances from afar while Nate stood beside her laughing and Chuck wasn't off somewhere sweet-talking some whore to a stall in the bathroom. This time it was just Serena Van Der Woodsen. A lonely blond bombshell from Manhattan. It was almost pathetic.

After hours of drinking martini after another, sticking her tongue down other people's husband's throats and acting like the dumb skanky blond everyone assumed she was, Serena got out of the club, grabbed a cab back to the school and went home. When she got there most of the lights were off except for a in few rooms. She realized the front doors of the building were locked and she hadn't really made a plan B since she never really needed one in the past, so instead she looked for any open window she could find. She eventually found one on her floor. She took off her heels and climbed up the red bricks since there was a decent amount of space between them, enough to put your toes in. She eventually reached the open window. She threw her heels in first and then climbed in herself. She fell straight on the floor seeing as the window was a little higher then she expected but nobody heard because the floor was lined with fancy looking maroon carpet that muffled her fall. It didn't help that she was way to drunk to see anything clearly. In the midst of her drunken sneaking she didn't notice the boy who was watching her, and had saw her sneak in.

"Serena?" Derek asked. Serena stood up. Her long blond hair was in a frizzy, sticky mess from all the drinks spilt on her. Her make-up was smudged and running. One of the straps of her dress was hanging loosely off her shoulder. Derek couldn't help but think that she looked perfect even in her imperfections.

"Hello my friend" She said in a drunken stupor and then giggled sweetly.

"Where have you been?" He asked giving her another look up and down.

"Partying" She answered. Not even trying to hide it.

"You obviously don't belong here" He said more to himself then to Serena. She giggled again.

"You remind me of my friend Chuck" She said for no proper reason. She was drunk, she didn't need a reason.

"Lucky Chuck" Derek said. Serena gave him one last smile before she started to stumble to her room. She brushed past him but then stopped.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Serena asked him with an interrogating look.

"Needed to use the bathroom" Derek said simply.

"Isn't there one in your room?" She asked. She was trying to sound serious with her interrogation but she was way to drunk to keep up the act.

"Broken" Derek answered. Serena just shrugged and turned to walk away again.

"Why did you come to Cheshire?" Derek asked suddenly. Serena stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him again.

"Because I needed to escape" She answered him simply.

"Escape from what?" Derek asked curiously.

"Myself" She said. Then she gave him a mysterious smile and walked back to her room. He just watched the blond beauty go. She wasn't like most girls he had met but he had a feeling that was a good thing.

---

_Coming up... Serena shows Derek her wild side. Rhonda plots to get rid of her and Mr Powers agrees to do the exact opposite.  
_


	2. Make A Damn Effort

**Chapter Two - Make A Damn Effort**

It had been two weeks since Serena had started Cheshire but it felt like much longer then that. The days seemed to just drone on and on with no end. Every day was the same: Fight with Rhonda, fight with the teachers (with the exception of Mr Powers), have some witty flirty conversation with Derek, eat, go partying, come home and sleep for about five hours only to start the whole cycle all over again. It felt so long and pointless. Serena missed New York. Back home there was always something happening and the only bitch she had to deal with was her own best friend, and that she could handle easily. But Rhonda just drove her insane. Also partying in New York was so much more fun, mostly because she actually had people to party with, but still. Life in Cheshire was almost as dull as Nate when Chuck and Blair were away. And that was pretty dull!

So this particular Thursday was really no different then any other. All the students (minus Serena), were listening to Mr Kearns drone on and on about something scientific, but none of them really cared what he had to say. Meanwhile Serena wasn't even trying to listen. She had a major hangover, bigger then all the other hangovers she had had since she got to Connecticut. Her head was just ringing non-stop and she couldn't see anything properly. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was still somewhere between intoxication and a hangover, and it definitely wasn't a nice place to be. There was just no way that she could think clearly. So while everyone else was working on some chemistry practical she just sat there letting Derek do all the work. Luckily for her Derek didn't mind, just as long as he was allowed stare at her boobs without getting slapped on the face, he was happy.

"How much did you drink last night?" Derek whispered to her.

"Too much" She groaned and buried her face in her hands causing Mr Kearns to notice her lack of work.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen? Can you tell me again what the aim of this experiment is?" He asked her. Serena looked up at him with her navy blue eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to think of something scientific to say.

"The aim is..." Derek began to try and save her but Mr Kearns was having none of it.

"Mr Mullins I believe I asked Miss Van Der Woodsen, not yourself" Mr Kearns said angrily.

"Well Sir, I think it would be only fair that I answer since it is my fault that Miss Van Der Woodsen is in such a tired state" Derek tried improvising. Serena looked at him with a confused expression. _What are you doing?_, she thought to herself.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Mr Kearns asked Derek with a skeptical look on his face.

"Because..." Derek began but when he realized he had nothing he started going a little red. Serena couldn't help but think he looked cute when he was stressed.

"Because what Mullins?" Mr Kearns asked.

"Well, it's rather personal Sir" Derek said trying to stall for as long as possible.

"Don't lie to me Mullins" Mr Kearns warned Derek.

"Well Sir, Serena and I are sort of dating" Derek lied. A few boys wolf whistled while other girls rolled their eyes and began whispering all sorts of rumors. Daisy raised her eyebrows in surprise while Rhonda just rolled her eyes and whispered the word _skank_ to Daisy. Serena couldn't hear it but she had seen many other jealous girls do it before so it was almost like lip reading for her.

"What does that have to do with Miss Van Der Woodsen's lack of concentration?" Mr Kearns asked giving Serena a dirty look. When he turned his attention back Derek, Serena childishly stuck her tongue out at her Chemistry teacher.

"Well Sir, I may have convinced her to spend the late night...You know" Derek said and gave Mr Kearns a wink. At this point the whispers from the girls and the whistles from the boys had filled the whole lab. Rhonda had started laughing at Serena's _slutiness_ while Daisy just froze in shock. At this point Derek was smirking while Serena was just smiling at his _interesting_ cover story.

Mr Kearns suddenly felt uncomfortable. He figured it was best not to investigate the situation any further so he just nodded abruptly and went back to teaching.

After that Serena caught Derek's eye flirtatiously. Her head was still ringing but she was set on thanking him in her own specific way. His multi-colored eyes spotted her mystical, navy blue ones. He gave her a simple little wink. She winked back and gave him a seductive smile.

The bell rang for the end of class and everyone started packing away their books and finishing off their experiments. As people passed by Serena and Derek the guys gave Derek a slap in the back while the girls just stared and giggled.

Serena packed her books and rushed out of the classroom before Rhonda could reach her and make some disgusted remark. Once Serena was out of the lab she started to rush to her next class but some one grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He swiveled her around to go face to face with Derek. Her dark blue eyes stared right into his green and blue ones.

"Yes _boyfriend_?" She said flirtatiously. He smirked at her.

"I saved you in there" He stated simply.

"Yes you did. After all, what are _lovers_ for?" Serena said smirking.

"Well you know I was thinking we might as well play the part, don't you think?" Derek said. Serena smiled.

"I thought I made it clear to you that we should stay friends" Serena said.

"Didn't take" Derek said to her, "One date, that's all. And if you don't have fun we'll stick to the friendship thing."

"Fine, but for me to have fun you'll have to sacrifice your own enjoyment" Serena said.

"I'll live" Derek said.

"In that case, come get me at seven" Serena said and she walked away.

---

Derek stood outside the door of room 629. He decided before he knocked that he'd think of some sort of escape plan in case she got bored. He desperately needed this date to go well. In the last two weeks that he had known Serena she had been possibly the most interesting girl he'd ever met. She had so many stories about her crazy life on the Upper East Side. Of course none of them were very specific because she'd spent most of her time drunk when these things were happening, but she fascinated Derek either way. He never got bored of hearing about her adventures in the Upper East Side. He listened to every single word she said. In most stories she was accompanied by either a girl called Georgina, or one of her four best friends, Chuck, Nate or Blair. Serena's life sounded by far more exciting then his. Almost like every day there was something new to do on the Upper East Side. Here in Connecticut there was nothing. Derek thought it was possibly one of the most dull places in the world.

So he stood outside the door with the three golden digits painted on it and knocked lightly but loud enough for some one to hear. A frizzy haired girl, Derek knew as Rhonda, answered the door. She looked him up and down, rolled her eyes and then slammed the door in his face. He could hear her annoying shrill voice from he other side of the door, telling Serena that her _boyfriend_ was here.

"You two aren't really dating, are you?" Daisy asked Serena with a rather disappointed look on her face.

"Of course they're not! He was just helping get her out of trouble and now he gets a date as his reward" Rhonda informed her gullible roommate. Daisy looked unsatisfied with her answer.

"Serena?" Daisy asked for reassurance.

"No Daisy, we're not dating. We never were dating and I doubt we ever will date again" Serena said looking through drawers for something. A knock came from the other side of the door.

"Serena you better hurry, he's out there waiting for you" Rhonda said almost enjoying the slightly bad start to their date.

"Just a minute!" Serena shouted to Derek, then she turned to her roommates and asked, "Okay have either of you seen my green Jimmy Choo's?"

Both girls shook their heads. Apparently Serena didn't even notice their answer because she started going through Daisy's drawers right after she had asked. She opened the top one and saw the pair of designer heels lying there.

"Daisy. Why are my shoes in your drawer?" Serena asked putting them on.

"Well. Sometimes when you come back and you're really drunk you start playing hide-and-seek with your shoes. You must've put them there by mistake" Daisy informed her. Rhonda gave out a snort of laughter at hearing this story. Serena just glared at her and left the room walking straight into Derek.

"Hi" He said awkwardly.

"Hi" Serena replied and laughed a little.

"So, what do you have planned for our date then _boyfriend_?" She asked him as they started walking down the halls to the stairs.

"Dinner" He answered simply. Serena nodded.

"How about, we go partying instead?" Serena offered more then asked.

"You go partying every day of the week. Don't you ever get bored?" Derek asked smiling at her suggestion.

"If I got bored, then I wouldn't keep going now, would I?" Serena said smiling seductively and walked on. He wondered if she was worried that he wouldn't follow but he figured most guys did. And why wouldn't they. She was a beautiful blond, any guy would be lucky to just take her out on a date. He stared at her gliding along ahead of him. She was wearing a short little green dress and her hair was up in a messy ponytail that suited her perfectly.

He kept on walking just a few steps behind her so he'd get a perfect view of her butt, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and only turned her head so that it was in line with her shoulder.

"Walk faster" She instructed him, "Unless you can't keep up, that is."

He smirked. Serena may not have been the smartest girl in the classroom but when it came to flirting she was practically _Einstein!_

Derek walked quickly so he could catch up with her. He linked arms with hers and the two set out into the night air to hail a cab and go to the nearest club.

---

Nightclubs were not Derek's type of thing. In nightclubs there were unhappy, drunk, married men trying to flirt their way into the underwear of some insecure, fake-blond, twenty year old with daddy issues. Derek didn't fit into either of those categories. Serena didn't either. Her blond was real, she was a few years under twenty and she was most definitely not insecure, although Derek didn't know anything about her father so he couldn't really judge her on that one. He didn't understand how she could ever enjoy coming here but he figured it was a good place to hide from the rest of the world. Derek couldn't understand how but nightclubs made men look younger and cleavage look bigger. So as he looked around trying to at least pretend to have fun he didn't notice his beautiful blond date get dragged away by some banker to dance.

Derek looked around to see if he could spot her but of course there were too many blonds to find just one. At that moment Derek discovered his hatred for hair-dye. He eventually spotted her grinding of some horny man and his friend. Derek walked up to them and dragged Serena away earning him some booing from the two horny men. Serena didn't seem to care too much though.

"What are you doing?" Derek screamed so she could hear him over the music.

"Having fun! You should try it sometime!" Serena said giggling a bit.

"I can have fun!" He stated.

"No. I mean really have fun! Just let loose! Forget everything about yourself! Be who you want to be but were always to ashamed to try!" Serena said.

"I can have fun!" Derek shouted again.

"Prove it" Serena challenged him with a smirk.

"Excuse me. Would either of you like to buy any pills?" Some creepy guy with a twisty French mustache asked them randomly.

"No" Derek answered without even having to think about it.

"Yes, we'd love to!" Serena said paying the man and taking two pills from him. She turned and smiled at Derek.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Helping you have proper fun!" She said and handed him one of the pills.

"You don't even know what sort of pill this is!" Derek shouted nervously. Serena just shrugged. She put the pill in her mouth then grabbed some one's martini out of their hand and swallowed it. Then she stuck out her tongue to show him the pill was gone.

"Serena I'm not taking this!" Derek yelled. Serena simply shrugged at him.

"Suit yourself" She replied and grabbed some random forty year old man and started making out with him. Derek rolled his eyes. He didn't want to bother with this. He turned around and headed for the door to leave until he heard everyone gasp. He turned around to see what was going on and he saw the guy Serena was making out with staring in shock at an unconscious Serena lying on the floor. Derek sighed. He knew he wasn't gonna just leave her. He wasn't that type of guy. He walked over to them, picked her up and carried her out of the club.

Serena didn't wake up until he was carrying her down the halls of Cheshire, back to her bedroom.

"What happened" She grumbled.

"You fainted or something" Derek answered coldly.

"From just one pill?" She asked. Derek simply nodded.

"You're right, maybe we should have asked him what was in those" Serena said. They reached the door with the numbers 629 painted in gold and Derek pushed it open.

"Don't you people ever lock your door?" Derek asked Serena.

"They leave it open for me, besides no one's hardly gonna try and get in" She said, then giggled drunkenly at the idea. Derek lay her down on her bed and took her heels off her. He pulled the covers out from under Serena's tired body and tucked her in.

"You know this is the first time anyone's ever tucked me in since my brother was born" Serena said.

"Why, is he the family favorite?" Derek asked smiling pitifully at her.

"No. It's 'cause that was about the time my dad started sleeping with nineteen year old bimbos with boob jobs" Serena said. _I guess it's a yes to the daddy issues,_ Derek thought to himself. He had a feeling that Serena didn't mean to tell him that, she was just high.

"Did you have fun?" Serena asked him.

"No" Derek answered truthfully.

"I thought you wouldn't" She said more to herself then to him.

"You didn't have fun either" He said to her.

"Yes I did, I had a wild time" She said.

"You're telling me you thought it was fun to wake up not knowing where you are" Derek said with a disbelieving look on his face. Serena didn't answer him. "Come on Serena, no one enjoys waking up and not knowing what happened the night before" He said to her.

"But I don't know how to do anything else" Serena said with an expression a sad toddler would have.

"Then let me teach you. On a second date" Derek said, "Except this time we do what I want."

"Okay" Serena said yawning and before he knew it she was sound asleep. He stood up and headed for the door but he heard some one speak behind him.

"You know, you really shouldn't bother with her."

He turned around to see frizzy haired Rhonda who had slammed a door in his face earlier.

"Why is that?" Derek asked.

"She's a train wreck. And she'll never really care about you. I should know I'm her roommate. ever since she got here she goes out partying every night, then she comes back and cries herself to sleep. I'd say she has some very dark demons, you don't want to get involved with some one like that" Rhonda warned him.

"I can take care of myself" Derek said and left the bedroom.

---

"Serena get up! You're gonna be late for class and don't start moaning about how you don't want to go because if you do I'm not going to be your wake up call anymore!" Rhonda said to the sleeping beauty. Serena opened her eyes and a raging headache filled into her head. She moaned loudly in pain.

"Oh my God, what did I take?!" She complained to herself.

"Get up!" Rhonda demanded. She grabbed a pillow from Daisy's bed and started hitting Serena with it.

"Alright! Fine! I'm getting up!" Serena shouted. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed only to realize that she was still wearing her green party dress. She looked in the mirror and saw her make up smudged all over her face.

"Tell me I have time to shower" She moaned.

"About five minutes. But hurry!" Rhonda said. Serena stumbled to the bathroom, her headache not helping her walk at all. Rhonda just rolled her eyes and finished putting on her uniform. A few minutes later Serena came back out dressed in a clean uniform that was obviously too small for her. She quickly dried her hair and put on her make up.

"Where's Daisy?" She asked Rhonda as she looked for her shoes.

"She went ahead, said she had some homework to finish" Rhonda answered waiting for Serena.

"Where the hell are my shoes!" Serena said in frustration.

"Why don't you check Daisy's drawers?" Rhonda said laughing a little at Serena's usual drunken habits.

"No I don't remember playing hide-and-seek last night" Serena said looking sleepily under the bed.

"Wow, you actually remember last night?" Rhonda asked, actually quite impressed.

"Bits of it" Serena said. She gave up and went through Daisy's drawers anyway. There they were, in the same drawer that her Jimmy Choo's were in the night before.

"That's weird" Serena said but she shrugged it off and just put them on.

"That _is_ weird" Rhonda said quietly to herself. Something wasn't right here and she had an idea to what might be wrong.

After that the two girls went to the cafeteria, they just grabbed a bagel each and hurried to class since they were sort of late anyway. They found seats beside Daisy in Math class and waited for Miss O'Malley to arrive.

Daisy was simply finishing up some French homework while Rhonda was watching her and Serena was just sitting back wishing her head would stop spinning.

"Serena?" A male voice said. Serena opened her eyes and saw Derek's handsome multi-colored eyes looking down at her.

"Hey Derek" Serena said in her usual tired, angelic voice.

"How are you feeling?" He asked taking the empty seat beside her.

"Hungover. Nothing new" Serena answered.

"That's good. Or bad, depending on how you look at it" Derek said, he turned pink from his mistake in words. Serena smiled, she loved how she could make him feel so awkward.

"Thanks for looking after me" She said. He smiled at the gratitude.

"Well I'll be off then" He said getting up to sit with his friends.

"Derek" Serena began. He turned around and waited for her to say whatever it was she had to say. "The thing I told you about my dad, could you maybe pretend you never heard that?"

"Never heard what?" Derek asked smirking at her. Serena smiled gratefully at him. He joined his friends a few rows back and Serena leaned back and closed her eyes again. Her head was so sore it was actually unbelievable.

"Serena, Miss O'Malley's here" Rhonda whispered to her. Serena opened her eyes despite the fact that her head felt heavy whenever she did.

"Pop quiz!" Miss O'Malley announced to the class as soon as she had all her stuff settled. Everyone was all secretly cursing Miss O'Malley but Serena groaned a little too loud.

"I'm sorry Miss Van Der Woodsen but do you have a problem?" Miss O'Malley asked strictly.

"Yes. A major hangover" Serena admitted holding her head up with one hand.

"Impossible. This school has no alcohol" Miss O'Malley said.

"For a teacher you are really daft" Serena muttered, unfortunately for her Miss O'Malley heard her. She turned around and stared at Serena sternly. Serena was sure if this school still had rules from fifty years ago, she'd be hit with a cane right now.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen would you like me to put you in detention?" Miss O'Malley warned. Serena figured since she was already in trouble there was no point trying to save herself anymore.

"Miss can you just _fuck off_ for one minute" Serena said tiredly. She could almost hear the whole class holding their breath, waiting for her punishment.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen go to the headmistress' office immediately. If she asks why you're there you can tell her about your rude behavior" Miss O'Malley said. Serena got up and walked out of the classroom with her head held high. She thought Miss O'Malley was stupid for thinking the headmistress would scare Serena.

She eventually made it to the office doors. They were painted blue and gold, the school colors, and they looked old and in desperate need of varnishing. Serena knocked loudly but instead of waiting for a reply she just walked in.

The office was big and full of red. There was red furniture, red walls, red curtains, red carpet, red picture frames. _Mrs Moonstall must really like red_, Serena thought to herself. She saw Mrs Moonstall, the headmistress, talking to Mr Powers. She thought it was a rather funny sight. Mr Powers was a tall tanned handsome man while Mrs Moonstall was a short plump woman with greasy gray hair that was always up in a perfect bun. She had the scariest looking beady, green eyes that only looked scarier behind her glasses. She was wearing a green dress that looked like dyed camel skin. Mrs Moonstall truly was a comedic sight. She looked old and she smelt old, she was the most typical old person Serena had ever seen.

"Don't you ever knock?" Mrs Moonstall croaked. Serena almost burst out laughing. Not only was Mrs Moonstall a smelly old lady but she sounded like a dying frog. Serena almost wanted to film the old woman so she could watch it whenever she felt like crap.

"Sorry, Miss O'Malley sent me here" Serena apologized trying to hide her smile.

"Who are you?" Mrs Moonstall asked.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen" Serena said practically grinning by now. At hearing the name Mr Powers turned around to look at the blond teenager.

"Oh yes Lily's daughter. Well what is it?" Mrs Moonstall asked grouchily.

"I sort of told Miss O'Malley to fuck off" Serena said with absolutely no shame. Mrs Moonstall sighed. She signaled for Serena to enter and take a seat in front of her desk. She looked down at the troubled blond shaking her head vigorously.

"Your mother told me you were trouble but I thought I could handle you" Mrs Moonstall began. Serena had a feeling that this was going to be one of those really long and boring _Make A Damn Effort_ lectures that she often got from adults whenever they got sick of her behavior. "I have gotten a lot of complaints about you Miss Van Der Woodsen. Apparently you've been avoiding homework, not bothering in class, answering back to teachers. Most of these _incidents _occur during your morning classes too."

Serena nodded at Mrs Moonstalls' statements.

"Would you like to tell me why that is?" Mrs Moonstall ordered rather then asked.

"Okay. I go out partying, I come back wasted and I have a hangover the next morning" Serena said simply.

"But there's no clubs in this school" Mr Powers said but Mrs Moonstall seemed to know better then to assume that Serena stayed in school during the night.

"Your mother told me about your partying attitude" Mrs Moonstall said. "Well Miss Van Der Woodsen, you're going to have to shape up. You're failing every class since you started this school and if you keep this up you could get expelled. If you get expelled I doubt any other school or college will take you, not to mention your mother will be very disappointed."

"Knowing dear mother, she'll probably disown me" Serena said smirking.

"Shape up your act miss Van Der Woodsen. If you want a future you're going to have to improve your grades and behavior. No more partying!" Mrs Moonstall ordered.

"Well how am I supposed to catch up with everyone? It's not like I've been listening in class" Serena said.

"I'll tutor her Mrs Moonstall" Mr Powers offered. Serena looked at him in surprise.

"There you have it Miss Van Der Woodsen. You can get tutored by Mr Powers, and also you should try making a damn effort!" Mrs Moonstall yelled.

"Yes Ma'am" Serena said.

"Alright you're dismissed" Mrs Moonstall said and Serena rushed out of the overly red office.

---

"Can you believe what Serena did?" Daisy said to Rhonda as they walked from Maths to Geography.

"Kind of. She seems to be that kind of girl" Rhonda answered.

"Yeah. She's really _wild_" Daisy added. Rhonda raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Daisy, I don't like Serena. She annoys me. She just waltzed in here and tried to take my place as most popular. It's kind of sad really, she doesn't realize how desperate she looks, she doesn't understand that her people like _intellect_ not _intercourse_, if you know what I mean. So I've decided to take her down. Get her expelled so I can secure my title for certain" Rhonda said.

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Daisy asked looking at Rhonda with a confused expression.

"To make sure you don't get too attached" Rhonda said.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I don't want history to repeat itself" Rhonda said.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked nervously, although Rhonda had a feeling that Daisy knew exactly what Rhonda was talking about.

"Our last roommate, Shirley. You went all _crazy lesbian stalker _on her ass. I know Serena's like drop dead gorgeous but I don't want you going all psycho on her too" Rhonda said.

"That was one time" Daisy defended herself.

"And what about Serena's shoes constantly ending up in your drawers? She may not notice the pattern here but she doesn't know you as well as I do" Rhonda said.

"Serena put those there herself" Daisy said nervously avoiding looking into Rhonda's eyes.

"I saw Derek tuck her in last night. How else could those shoes end up there if it wasn't Serena or me?" Rhonda said.

"I'm not like that anymore though" Daisy insisted.

"I hope so for your sake because you're going to get hurt if you keep this up. Serena's not like that" Rhonda warned.

"Neither am I" Daisy insisted.

"If you say so" Rhonda said skeptically and the two of them walked on to class in silence.

---

_Coming Up... Serena and Rhonda make a bet involving everyone's favorite TILF, but can Serena really pull it off?_


	3. Serena Never Loses Bets

_Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long! I've had exams all week so I haven't had any time at all. Right now I'm actually supposed to be studying English so I'm just gonna pretend this counts. Lol__  
This one's a bit short but it's the most I could do for you guys.  
Enjoy!  
-Marina  
_

**Chapter Three - Serena Never Loses Bets**

"What's the answer Serena?" Mr Powers asked for what felt like the one hundredth time that hour.

"I don't know the answer" She said.

"Yes you do. We've been studying this for the last hour" Mr Powers insisted.

"Well then I forgot" Serena said stubbornly.

"Well then try to remember!" Mr Powers almost yelled at the blond girl.

They had been in Mr Powers' classroom for another one of his tutor sessions for about an hour now. Serena had been going to these tutor sessions for weeks now and they seemed very unsuccessful. It wasn't that she wasn't try to learn anything, because she was making somewhat of an effort. She just liked seeing Mr Powers stressed out, he looked even hotter then normal, that is, if that was even possible. Serena loved the way his tan turned pink in anger and the pupils in his icy silver eyes got smaller. She loved how he ran his hand through his jet black hair and polished his glasses as if they were foggy. Serena just loved looking at him. It wasn't a crush or anything, Serena had a boyfriend, she didn't need to bother crushing over some unusually hot English teacher. She just loved to look at him _so_ much!

He would never admit it to anyone but he loved looking at her too. She was quite a piece of work for a sixteen year old girl. From her flowing golden her to her expensive heels, everything about her was pure perfection. It frightened him a little because he'd never felt like this about a student before. But it was hard to resist Serena Van Der Woodsen. She had the most beautiful features he'd ever seen on a _young woman_. She wasn't super skinny but she wasn't super curvy either. She had curves in all the right places. Her skin was pale but in a good way. Her eyes were so deep and mysterious that you wanted to find out all the secrets behind them. When she smiled, it felt like the whole room lit up, and it was a wonderful feeling. Serena was just a complete goddess without even trying. And the worst part of it all was Mr Powers could _never_ have her, which only made him want her more.

"Serena come on, you're not even trying" Mr Powers complained desperately.

"Fine then. The answer's forty five" Serena answered. Mr Powers let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you" He said. Serena just smiled at him and held back a giggle.

"Why don't you go back to your room Serena, it's about time we finished this session" Mr Powers said before he had a chance to lose it and just kiss her. She nodded and started to pack her things up.

"Thanks for your help Mr Powers" Serena said with one last perfect smile and she left the classroom.

How was he supposed to be a teacher if his students turned out to be very..._attractive_. It was already hard enough to resist the blond bombshell in normal class but now these stupid tutor sessions were making it worse. Why did he even offer to do it? Nothing good was going to come out of this. It's never safe to be attracted to one of your students, especially if the student's mother is friends with your boss, the headmistress. So Mr Powers just shook it off and continued on pretending not to lust after Miss Van Der Woodsen. After all, he was perfectly fine with suffering in silence.

---

When Serena entered her room she was immediately greeted by Rhonda's lavender smell and the uncomfortable feeling that Daisy's amber eyes were watching her. This was usually the case, but even though she'd been going to Cheshire for about a month now, it still creeped her out a little bit. She threw her bag and books on her bed and sat herself on the chair in front of the mirror. She fixed her hair and fixed up her make-up. Even with slightly messy hair and slightly blurred make-up, even if she was wearing some old plaid skirt and an inappropriately tight shirt as her school uniform, Serena still looked like a princess. Most girls envied her for being able to dress so slutty and being able to get away with it as well. Because Serena Van Der Woodsen never looked just pretty or hot or skanky, she _always_ looked beautiful.

"How was your tutor session?" Rhonda asked from her bed.

"Fine" Serena answered simply. She started to get out of her uniform and into some simple everyday clothes. Just a simple t-shirt and skinny jeans. This was the first time Serena had dressed casually in what felt like years. The only reason she was getting dressed like this was for her special movie night with her boyfriend, Derek. Ever since her little discussion with Mrs Moonstall Serena was sincerely trying to clean up her act. Not for herself, but for her dear mother. So, she hadn't gone out partying. She'd let Derek settle her down, and to be honest, she kind of liked it. It was simple, and her head didn't hurt every morning. Her life was almost _good_. There was a point where she'd even forgotten about the little _incident_ that had made her run away.

"You're such a typical blond" Rhonda said from behind a gossip magazine.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked not really paying attention. Instead she was zipping up her favorite boots.

"You're beautiful but dumb, who knew?" Rhonda said not even moving her eyes away form the page.

"Whatever" Serena shrugged it off, "Blonds have more fun anyway."

"You think you're so fantastic because you're a blond don't you" Rhonda jeered at her.

"Well you know they say gentlemen prefer blonds" Serena said with a smirk.

"More like man whores prefer blonds, or sluts for that matter" Rhonda said. "You could never seduce a _gentleman._"

"Yes I could" Serena insisted.

"Prove it" Rhonda said finally tearing her eyes away from _Vogue._

"Name a gentleman" Serena said. Rhonda smirked as if that was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Alright then Barbie. Seduce _Mr Powers_" Rhonda said smiling.

"He's a teacher" Serena said.

"I knew you couldn't do it" Rhonda said picking up the magazine to start reading again.

"I never said I couldn't do it!" Serena said quickly, "I just said that he was a teacher, and besides I have a boyfriend."

"Who said Derek has to know?" Rhonda said giving Serena a menacing smile.

"What's in it for me?" Serena asked, intrigued by Rhonda's challenge.

"Free sex. But if that's not enough, there's a school dance coming up and if you seduce our English teacher, I'll go to the dance _naked_" Rhonda said. Serena raised her eyebrows in interest.

"But if I win you go back home to NYC" Rhonda added.

"Okay, I'll do it" Serena said sticking her hand out for Rhonda to shake in agreement.

"But you have to present me with proof" Rhonda said.

"How 'bout a sex tape?" Serena said. Rhonda shook Serena's hand with no hesitation.

"Let the games begin Van Der Woodsen" Rhonda said as Serena left their room to go on her date with Derek. _Getting rid of this bitch is going to be easier then I thought_, Rhonda thought to herself. How could Serena be so gullible as to actually believe that Rhonda would go to the dance naked? Serena was about to learn the harsh truth about boarding schools.

_No one ever tells the truth._

---

"Whoa, check out the time" Derek said showing Serena his watch. He and Serena had been in his room for hours just talking and fooling around and stuff. It was a simple date compared to what Serena had been to in the past but she liked it.

"It's okay, I'll just sneak back. Trust me I've done it a hundred times before" Serena said with a simple smile.

"Yeah but Moonstall's keeping an eye on you right? I didn't want you to like get in trouble or anything" Derek said. Serena smiled sincerely at him. No boy, or man for that matter, had ever worried about her that much before.

"Besides, Mr Powers walks up and down these corridors until like 4:00 am, he's gonna hear us talking and give you detention or something" Derek added.

"_Mr Powers_?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow. This just might be the chance to get her bet over with in less then a day.

"I'll take that chance" Serena said trying to hide a small smirk.

"Alright then, so what should we do now?" Derek asked with a suggestive wink. Serena gave him her sexiest smile.

"I would but Mr Powers will _definitely_ hear that" She said. Derek smirked at that. That was very true.

"Okay well what will we do?" Derek asked.

"I don't know" Serena said. She took a sip of the beer she was drinking. She didn't usually drink beer, she was more of a cocktail girl but she didn't mind it.

"How about..." Derek trailed off trying to think of a game they could play, but instead he thought about something he'd been wondering since the first night he met Serena, when he caught her sneaking in.

"Okay I have a question for you" He said. Serena nodded for him to continue.

"What is a girl like you doing at a place like Cheshire?"

Serena thought about her answer for a while.

"I told you. I'm escaping" She finally said. Her navy eyes had a secretive sparkle in them.

"Yeah but what exactly are you escaping from, and _myself_ is not an answer" Derek said. Serena went quiet again. She looked down at the green carpet of Derek's room. She thought about how it strangely matched all the furniture even though the color was disgusting. She thought about how Derek's room had bunk beds but she wasn't even sure if he had a roommate. She thought about anything and everything that didn't include that night that she left. Derek noticed how uncomfortable she was.

"It's okay. Forget I asked" He said and he gave her a small comforting smile. Serena looked into his multi-colored eyes and wondered how in the world she was lucky enough to find some one like Derek.

"I killed a guy" Serena said after a moments silence. She looked anywhere but into his beautiful eyes. She couldn't bare to look at him.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at her, probably waiting for a more specific explanation.

"I had just slept with my best friend Blair's boyfriend and I was really upset. I met up with my friend Georgina and her friend Pete and you know we were all very drunk. We were in a hotel room just the three of us. Georgina had stepped out of the room for a minute and Pete and I were making out. He wanted to sleep with me but I couldn't do it so I tried to distract him by telling him to take another line and he..." Serena couldn't speak. She choked down some tears and continued with the story. "I called an ambulance then Georgina and I just left."

They were both silent. Derek was still processing what Serena had just told him.

"But..." He began to say but he couldn't really put his thoughts to words.

"I get if you want to break up with me. It's a pretty awful thing" Serena said. At that Derek looked at her once again.

"It wasn't your fault though. Anyone could have given him that last line, he could have even taken it himself. It was just a coincidence that you were the one to do it" Derek said looking pitifully at the blond. Serena finally looked into his eyes again. She seemed more relaxed about it but not convinced by his words. Derek wiped away a tear from her soft cheek.

"Sorry Van Der Woodsen but you can't get rid of me that easily" He said. She smiled at him sweetly. He couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel. He was leaning in to give her a comforting kiss but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mullins?" Mr Powers' clear voice came from the other side of the wooden door.

"Crap! Hide Somewhere!" Derek told Serena. She looked for a hiding place but didn't put too much effort into it, almost as if she wanted to get caught. Mr Powers knocked on the door again.

"Open up Mullins, I know there's some one there with you" Mr Powers' called out to Derek.

"One second" Derek said trying to help Serena find a hiding place.

"Derek I'm gonna find the girl anyway. Just open the door" Mr Powers said.

"Just open it" Serena said feigning defeat. Derek opened the door to find the tall tanned English teacher standing before him with an unimpressed look.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you" Mr Powers said as he looked the blond up and down, "How unfortunate for you."

"You don't seem too pitiful" Serena said to the man. She looked into his silver eyes, enlarged by his glasses.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen, you can come with me to my office so I can think of a punishment for you, but don't worry, I won't tell Mrs Moonstall" Mr Powers said and signaled for Serena to follow him. She waved Derek goodbye and blew him a kiss before she followed the steps of the tanned teacher. They arrived at his office a few minutes later. It was nice and clean apart from the few papers covering his desk. He had a picture of his high school graduation pinned on the wall behind him. Serena spotted him easily. He was near the back, surrounded by a bunch of other tanned but not as attractive people. She wondered if he knew who they all were because if asked Serena couldn't name more then twenty people from Constance.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen. School's not your thing is it?" Mr Powers said from behind her. Serena turned to see him looking at some sort of file, Serena guessed it was her personal record. It seemed to be filled with a lot of documents, probably telling the story of many escapades she had gone on over the years. Most of those _adventures_ were frowned upon by most people.

"Is that my personal record?" She asked him although she was pretty sure it was.

"Afraid so" He answered looking at her with his silver eyes. "You're a bit of a wild child aren't you."

"Well, girls just want to have fun" Serena said with a smirk.

"Cindy Lauper won't get you out of trouble" Mr Powers warned her. Maybe he wasn't as easy going as she had assumed.

"You've gotta admit, I've done _much_ worse" Serena said.

"I can't argue with that" Powers said looking the blond up and down. There was something about her that seemed to suck him in. He didn't want to be sucked in, she was a student and he was a teacher. That was as far as their relationship _should_ ever go. Yet he lusted for her more than he'd ever lusted for a woman before. It was the way she smiled seductively at him. The way she always had an answer to everything. The way her blond hair cascaded down her back. The way her perfect body felt so inviting whenever he was around. He wanted her, _badly_!

"So, what's my punishment?" She asked seductively, "_What are you going to do to me?_"

"Do with you" Mr Powers corrected her nervously.

"Kinky" She said with a wink. Was she hitting on him?

"Serena, you're my student and I am your teacher. It's understandable if you have a crush on me but _this_ can never happen" He said to her.

"I don't have a crush on you, _I just want to have sex with you_" She said stepping closer to him. He took a step back.

"Serena, I'm serious" He said although he desperately didn't want to be.

"Me too. Mr Powers, or do you have a first name?" Serena said even more seductively. She took another step forward and he took another step back causing him to hit the wall behind him. Serena took her chance and stepped right up to him. Her nose was almost touching his. Her navy eyes looked flirtatiously into his silver ones. Mr Powers took a nervous gulp.

"Harry" He whispered, he couldn't talk properly, Serena could give any man loss of breath if she stood this close.

She smiled at him.

"Well Harry, you can _punish_ me whatever way you like" Serena said. Harry looked at her face. He'd never seen her features this up close before. They seemed even more beautiful when magnified. Her eyes had a crazy zig-zaggy pattern mixed in with the navy. She had a beauty spot near her nose. Her lips had a special little curl to them, and they were so..._kissable_. And before his common sense took over him, he kissed her kissable lips. She tasted good. Like some sort of soft candy, marshmallows maybe. Whatever it was, he knew he liked it.

Before he knew it she was unbuttoning his shirt with great lust. He pulled her off with equal enthusiasm. She tugged at his belt while he slipped off her perfectly fitted jeans. He kissed her bare neck and the made their way to his desk. _He really is kinky_, Serena thought. She had managed to somehow skillfully turn her phone's camera to video record and place it in perfect view of them. She knew it was dirty and wrong and if felt like something Chuck would do which creeped Serena out a little but she managed to shake off the perverted feeling. She had to film it right? Rhonda wanted proof after all. So as Serena let Mr Powers violate her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, she thought about how embarrassed Rhonda would be showing up naked at that dance, served her right for being such an annoying perfectionist. After Serena realized she was thinking about Rhonda while having sex with her English teacher, she stopped thinking and started doing what she did best.

---

Serena searched all over room 629 for her laptop. She found it on an armchair under one of Daisy's skirts. She pushed away some of the girls' make up and placed it on the wooden desk with the light bulb mirror. She had just gotten back from Harry's office and she felt wrong. Even if it was for a bet, for the first time in her life Serena did not feel right about sleeping with a man who was over twenty-one.

She sat in front of her laptop and plugged her cell phone into the laptop. She downloaded the video onto a new file called _R rated_ and looked around the room for a CD she could burn it onto. She eventually found one and burned her porn movie onto it. Once it was finished she wrote proof on the CD with green marker, placed it on top of her closed laptop and went into the shower to wash away all the last traces of _teacher_.

Once she gotten out she found Rhonda rubbing her eyes sleepily awake. Serena figured the shower had woken her up.

"What are you doing getting out of the shower at..." Rhonda paused and checked the fluffy, purple alarm clock beside her bed, "Three o'clock in the morning?"

"I just came back from Harry's office" Serena answered with a sly smile.

"Who's Harry?" Rhonda asked cluelessly.

"Mr Powers" Serena elaborated for the frizzy haired girl. Rhonda raised her eyebrows at hearing this.

Serena turned to the make up table and swiped the DVD off of her laptop. She handed it to Rhonda.

"Proof" Rhonda read out loud. She looked at Serena with an amused gleam in her eye. "I must admit Van Der Woodsen, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well I guess now you know not to under-estimate me" Serena said with a smirk.

"Never again" Rhonda assured her with a menacing smirk.

"I guess some one's going to be naked at that dance" Serena said hoping that Rhonda would drop on her knees and beg Serena not to make her do that. But Rhonda did no such thing.

"Yep" was all she said, "_Some one_ will definitely be naked".

---

_Coming Up...Some one finds out about Mr Power and Serena._


	4. Heart Breaker

_School's over! That means more free time for me which means more chapters for you! :D  
Anyway__, Before you start reading this chapter may I just say how much I love Daisy. She is one of the most interesting characters in this story!  
Enjoy! ;)  
-Marina  
_

---

**Chapter Four - Heart Breaker**

Serena stared on the expensive and inappropriately placed golden clock hanging off the wall of her English classroom. Mr Powers was reading the class out a poem he thought would be useful when it came down to their exams but Serena had stopped listening a long time ago.

It had been days since Serena had seduced Mr Powers. She had won the bet easy, but Rhonda wasn't begging for an out. It was almost as if Rhonda wanted Serena to win, but then again, who wants an excuse to go naked to a school dance? It made no sense.

Another thing that was bugging Serena was Mr Powers. Ever since that night he had been giving her these _looks_. Serena didn't like those looks, they were the looks that Nate had given her even though he was dating Blair, they were the looks that any boy who fell for her used to try and make eye contact. And, as she had done with every other boy and man who had given her that look, Serena avoided him. She never handled _feelings_ well anyway. In fact Derek had to be the only person who she could ever handle her feeling with anyway. He was teaching her slowly how to relax and not live life like it's one huge party.

That was another thing that was on her mind a lot lately. Derek was so sweet and great. He looked at her and he didn't see the hot girl, he saw the beautiful woman. No one had ever looked at her in that way before, and yes it scared her a little but all she knew was that she wanted to spend every waking moment with him. The only problem was that whenever she was around him she felt _guilty_. Guilt wasn't new to Serena, she had done plenty of things to feel guilty about. In fact, guilt was the main reason she came to Cheshire in the first place. But she didn't think she should feel guilty around Derek. After all, she had warned him about the consequences that came with falling for her. She was dangerous and she made sure he knew it so it should be his fault for sticking around. But it didn't matter how many times Serena told herself that, she still felt disgusted with herself for what had happened between her and Mr Powers. And the fact that Mr Powers was Derek's favorite teacher did not help at all. Derek loved English class. And whenever he looked back at her from his seat and winked flirtatiously at her, Serena just thought about what she had done with Mr Powers, and about the looks he was probably giving her at that very moment.

People had always told Serena that it wasn't smart to sleep with teachers. Now, she finally understood why.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen, what do you think of the poem?" Mr Powers asked making Serena lose her train of thought. He looked at her with those insanely bright eyes, the ones that were probably picturing her naked right now. Serena shuddered. She could see Rhonda smirking beside her from the corner of her eye.

"It's okay I guess" Serena answered. It was Serena's way of giving her opinion on something she wasn't paying any attention to, or she didn't have an answer for.

"Okay?" Mr Powers repeated. He obviously knew she wasn't paying attention, it had been the seventh time he'd caught her out in the last few days.

"Well, it used some very nice words" Serena tried.

"Like what?" Mr Powers quizzed her. Serena glanced down at her book catching a glimpse of a few words.

"Adultery" Serena read the first word she saw. Rhonda snorted at the irony. Mr Powers also smirked but wiped it away quickly.

"And what appeals you to that word?" Mr Powers asked, now he couldn't hide his smirk.

"Life" Serena answered simply. She could feel the eyes of every student on her. They were all dying to find out whose husband she had slept with.

"Personal experience?" Mr Powers asked, smirk turning to grin.

"My mom has had her fair share of cheating husbands" Serena answered not sharing the same amusement for the inside story as Rhonda and Mr Powers. The grin went off his face at that. He understood that she didn't want to share this with the class, even if the rest of them didn't really know the truth behind the conversation.

"Alright, Miss Lewis" Mr Powers began, turning his attention to Daisy. "What is you opinion of the poem?"

"Well I thought that the whole story of a woman cheating on her husband with another woman was very interesting" Daisy answered in her simple cookie-cutter way.

"Of course you do" Rhonda muttered under her breath. Serena looked at her with an inquisitive look. Daisy hadn't heard Rhonda but Serena had and now the curiosity was racking her brain.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered to Rhonda.

"Nothing, private joke" Rhonda said. Serena knew it wasn't a joke. Serena had at least one private joke with all her friends so she knew a private joke when she saw one. She and Blair had many private jokes about practically everything. She had private jokes with Chuck about dirty things most teenagers wouldn't even think of, and also about Nate's silly _I'm so innocent_ puppy dog look. And she had private jokes with Nate about all the times Chuck got shot down by a girl.

So Serena was certain that it wasn't a private joke but she didn't say anything.

"And what exactly interests you about it?" Mr Powers asked.

"I'm not sure" Daisy answered but she had a nervous expression on her face.

"Well in your exams you're going to have to give an explanation for most of your answers" Mr Powers explained to the class. Daisy opened her mouth to give him an answer in her usual goody-two-shoes attitude but the bell rang for lunch.

"Looks like you're saved by the bell Miss Lewis" Mr Powers said.

The class started to clear off. Serena the first one to get out of her seat but Mr Powers stopped her.

"You stay back after class" He said to her quietly with a small smile that she didn't return like he had hoped.

The class cleared off in groups of friends. Derek told Serena that he'd wait outside but she urged him to just go for his lunch. Rhonda walked by the two of them with a sneaky smirk and Daisy followed, her innocent Amber eyes looking at Serena.

Once everyone had left Mr Powers shut the door and turned to Serena, lust swimming in his silver eyes.

"What?" Serena asked rudely. She had a pretty good idea of what he kept her back for, the only problem was she didn't want it. Sure he was extremely hot for a teacher but it was a one time thing, not to mention things were going really well with her and Derek and she wasn't about to ruin that for a teacher.

Harry walked up so that there was little distance between them. He leaned in to kiss her but she leaned back so he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I was _very_ drunk the other night" Serena lied, "It didn't really mean anything and I don't want to repeat it."

Mr Powers sighed. He clearly wanted this badly. Very, very badly.

"You know I thought you were a bad girl" He said trying to manipulate her into changing her mind.

It wasn't working.

"I guess I'm changing" Serena said. It was true, she was changing to some extent. She didn't want to change, it was just coming to her naturally and she had to admit that there was an upside to not having a hangover every morning and remembering what you did last night. But changing also meant she didn't have a way to forget her mistakes, and they seemed much more haunting when she was sober.

"You shouldn't, you're too much fun just the way you were" Mr Powers said. He leaned in to kiss her again but she ducked under him and walked to the other side of the room.

"Please, Mr Powers, You're like thirty" She said trying to get him to just stop.

"Twenty-nine, and this should be gross for me, you're sixteen" He said but he wasn't grossed out. He was smirking seductively. It made Serena awkward and nervous. He walked over to her. She would have ran somewhere else but she cornered herself without realizing it. He put his arms on either side of her, trapping her between his perfectly toned muscles. He leaned in and kissed her. There wasn't much she could do to stop him. She would have kicked him away but the bad girl inside of her wanted to do this, and it was a shame that the bad girl wasn't entirely gone yet. So she kissed him back, until she realized exactly what she was doing, for the second time for that matter. She pulled away and pushed past his arms while he was still mesmerized with her kiss. She ran collected her bag and headed for the door but then she realized Daisy had been standing at the door watching the whole time.

"Miss Lewis, what are you dong here?" Mr Powers said in shock when he spotted her too.

"I just forgot something. You know what, it's okay, I'll get it later" she said and ran out of the classroom. Serena ran out after her. She hit into a few students in the hall but she didn't care, she just chased Daisy, who was surprisingly fast.

"Daisy!" She called out but the amber eyed girl just kept running. Serena eventually gave up. She knew Daisy and she knew that the girl wouldn't do anything without consulting Rhonda first. And Rhonda knew about the bet, she could do no harm, right?

"What's wrong with Daisy?" Derek's voice asked from behind Serena. She turned around and smiled awkwardly at her boyfriend.

"I have no idea" she lied and gave him an uneasy smile.

---

"Oh my God! You'll never guess who I just saw making out!" Daisy said as she barged into room 629.

"Who?" Rhonda asked looking up from her homework and looking at Daisy intently. Rhonda always loved good gossip.

"Serena and Mr Powers!" Daisy exclaimed. Rhonda rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.

"Why aren't you texting everyone you know telling them about Serena and Mr Powers?" Daisy asked at Rhonda's strange reaction.

"Already knew" Rhonda replied simply, highlighting something in her French book.

"How did you know?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Who do you think put her up for it?" Rhonda said smirking at Daisy.

"Is this a part of you're plan to get her expelled?" Daisy asked. She didn't need to, she knew it was but she was hoping not. She liked Serena a little _too_ much to want her to get expelled.

"Mm hm" Rhonda answered simply.

"Rhonda, this is ridiculous. Don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Daisy asked.

"I want Serena gone Daisy. You know that. And I told you not to get attached" Rhonda replied.

"I'm not attached. I'm just..." Daisy trailed off.

"Whatever" Rhonda said getting up from her chair and grabbing an apple from her bag. "Just don't tell anyone. It'll be more fun that way."

She took a bite of her apple and walked out of their bedroom.

---

Derek swiveled a handle of the Foosball table and scored another goal. Serena barely noticed.

They'd been playing Foosball for hours in the boys' dorm. Serena wasn't technically allowed to be there but no one kicked her out. The boys enjoyed her company anyway. Whenever she came around most of them just sat on the sofas and watched her talking to Derek, enjoying every second they spent watching her flick her blond mane back. The boys had a strict policy for letting girls into their dorm. _Only hot and/or easy girls allowed._

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong" Serena lied.

"Please, I just scored another one. You've been out of it all day" he said, not buying it.

Serena sighed. "Derek why are you with me?" She asked.

"Because, you're hot and interesting and hell of a lot of fun" Derek answered without even needing to think about it.

"You shouldn't be with me you know" Serena said.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because I'm a train wreck. I'm trouble and I'll break your heart" Serena said.

Derek smiled a little. "I've heard all of this before you know" he told her.

"Well whoever warned you about me was right" Serena said.

"I knew you were bad from the moment I met you. And you're changing, I can see it" Derek said.

"The bad girl in me is always going to be there though, even if I change. The bad girl isn't going to die out, she'll just be dormant" Serena warned him.

"Why do you want to convince me that you're so horrible? For you're information, I like the bad girl so relax. You're not going to break my heart" Derek said and he leaned over the table and kissed her.

Serena smiled at him. He made her feel better but she wasn't entirely convinced. She just had a bad feeling in her stomach since Daisy had found her. Daisy wasn't a gossip but she wasn't the _best_ secret keeper that Serena knew.

"Incoming virgin!" Some jackass from Serena's History class said as Daisy entered the boys dorm. Daisy knew it was the guys' nickname for her. It was obvious after all. She always looked so innocent and never had a man on her arm. She was just lucky that none of them knew the real reason why.

"Daisy! What are you doing here?" Serena asked, surprised and nervous to see her roommate.

"I had to talk to Derek about something" Daisy said. This made Serena even more nervous. She had a pretty good idea of what Daisy wanted to talk to him about and she knew that if she let her tell him Derek would never look at her again.

Derek on the other hand had no idea why Daisy was there though. Sure they were friends but they weren't super close.

"Okay, well I better be going anyway" Serena said. She kissed Derek goodbye and headed for the door but stopped in front of Daisy.

"Please don't tell him" Serena whispered. "He means everything to me. He's the first person in a long time who hasn't secretly judged me for every little thing I did so please, He's all I got."

Daisy wanted to tell her he wasn't. Daisy wanted to tell her that she'd always have her by her side. She wanted to confess to Serena exactly what she was feeling for her, but she knew that if she did, there would be consequences. And it had become pretty clear that Serena didn't swing that way.

"Please don't say anything" Serena kept begging. She clearly wasn't going to stop until she was certain that Daisy would keep her mouth shut.

"Fine" Daisy whispered back.

"Thank you" Serena said and walked out of the dorm.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Derek asked leaning on the Foosball table. Daisy realized she had nothing to say now.

"Um...How much do you like Serena?" Daisy improvised. Derek smiled. Obviously a lot if even hearing her name made him smile like that.

"A lot" Derek said still grinning like an idiot. "More than I've ever liked anyone. Probably too much for my own good."

"You're sixteen. You haven't liked _that_ many girls" Daisy informed him. She wanted him to only like her a little bit so she wouldn't feel so bad about keeping Serena's secret.

"No but Serena's different. She's just so..." Derek trailed off in thought. Daisy sighed.

"My roommate, Rhonda, she doesn't like Serena very much. And when she doesn't like some one she tends to try and get rid of them. And she's not afraid of hurting other people in the process" Daisy warned him.

"So?" Derek asked not seeing how this mattered.

"I just thought you should know" Daisy said and she walked out of the dorm earning her some claps from the guys enjoying the view of her ass.

---

When Daisy got back to her room she found only Serena in their room. Rhonda seemed to be out all day. Serena on the other hand was on the computer reading some blog. Daisy walked over to her to see what it was.

"What's _Gossip Girl_?" She asked. Serena jumped. She didn't notice Daisy come in.

"Oh it's..." Serena thought but then she realized she didn't want Daisy going through Gossip Girl to research Serena. "It's nothing" she answered and clicked out of it. She swiveled the chair around to face Daisy. "So what's up?"

"You need to tell Derek" Daisy stated. Serena sighed.

"I can't" Serena said.

"He really likes you and you're going to break his heart" Daisy said.

"He doesn't seem to think so" Serena muttered to herself.

"Look this thing with Mr Powers, it's dangerous, some one's really going to get hurt" Daisy warned her.

"I know that! I don't want to keep it up, he does!" Serena exclaimed. She never dealt well with being blamed for things.

"Then promise me you'll tell Derek before he finds out some other way" Daisy said.

"But you and Rhonda are the only ones who know right?" Serena said.

"Right but he will find out. Trust me" Daisy insisted. Serena went silent. She figured he probably would find out. Connecticut may not have Gossip Girl but secrets still found their way out into the world.

"Promise me" Daisy demanded.

"Fine, I promise I'll tell him" Serena said. Daisy's amber eyes stayed locked with Serena's navy blue ones for a few more seconds before the two girls jumped from the sound of the door opening.

Rhonda stopped in her tracks noticing the tension in the room.

"What I miss?"

---

_Coming Up...Serena loses hope with losing the bad girl._


	5. I Offer You Nothing

_This chapter's short and simple but the next chapter is going to be pretty eventful so don't worry. This was just a little thing to keep you guys happy. :D Oh and a little cameo from Eric in here!_  
_Enjoy! ;)  
- Marina_

---

**Chapter Five - I Offer You Nothing**

Serena sat in English class staring at the expensive clock as she usually did. After what happened with Mr Powers and Daisy the day before Serena had been avoiding both of them. Avoiding Mr Powers was considerably easy seeing as she only had English as her last class that day. Daisy on the other hand was a bit of a challenge. The only way to avoid her was to stick with Derek since she never interrupted their time together. But she did catch Serena's eye every once in a while and gave her a look that asked _Have you told him yet?_ Serena meant to tell him, she really did. But every time she tried, he looked at her with those green/blue eyes and then Serena remembered every reason why she liked him and she couldn't let him go.

"I must admit most of you did exceptional work but some of you need to put more effort into it" Mr Powers said as he walked between each row, handing everyone their homework form the previous week. "Mr Mullins C."

Derek looked at his paper with a confused expression.

"But Sir, this was the only paper in the whole year that I've actually put effort into writing. How did I get a C?"

"Your story was blank and empty Mr Mullins" Mr Powers answered him as he moved onto Daisy who was sitting behind Derek. "Ms Lewis. A+ congratulations."

It was only typical of him to give her an A+. Most people in the classroom suspected that it was because of Daisy's generally good English essays but Serena and Daisy both knew better. He was bribing her to keep her mouth shut. It was understandable, he could lose his job. But it still seemed pretty pathetic that Mr Powers was letting all his emotions out on everyone's grades. Derek's C was also a result of this. It was obvious to anyone who knew, that Mr Powers clearly was pissed off about being rejected by Serena, and of course he was partially blaming it on her boyfriend.

"Ms Van Der Woodsen, I'm not impressed" He said placing the paper with a big red D on it. Serena would have asked him what was wrong with the paper but there was no point. She knew nothing was wrong, she knew it was just Mr Powers who was angry. But still, Mrs Moonstall had warned Serena that if she got another low grade she could flunk the whole class. She could be in serious trouble, and that would cause her mother some serious stress.

The bell rung just in time for Mr Powers to finish handing out the last paper. Serena got up to go tell Mr Powers off for her D but it looked like Derek beat her to it.

"This is ridiculous! I know for a fact that this is the best work I've ever handed in to you. It's neither blank nor empty. I actually thought about what I was writing when I wrote this. Of all the things I've ever handed in this is the only one that's actually not blank and empty!" Derek yelled as the rest of the students left the classroom.

"Mullins are you an English techer?" Mr Powers asked.

Derek shook his head.

"Then you wouldn't know how to grade an English paper correctly, this paper is like I said blank and empty and it deserved the C it got" Mr Powers told Derek calmly.

"Yeah well blank and empty mean the same thing. A real English teacher would know that" Derek spat at him and he stormed out of the classroom leaving Serena and Mr Powers alone together once again.

"This is ridiculous" Serena stated.

"What is?"

"This grade" Serena said.

"You heard the conversation between myself and Mr Mullins. So don't bother trying to change it" Mr Powers said coldly.

"Look I know you're pissed off that I didn't sleep with you yesterday but you're not seriously taking this out me by lowering my grade are you?"

"This has nothing to do with yesterday Ms Van Der Woodsen. Trust me, as far as I'm concerned, it never happened. Now you're paper was poor, and that's why you got a D. No other reason" Mr Powers said. The words coming out of his lips seemed convincing but his silver eyes told a different story.

"You do realize this gets me one step closer to expulsion. You're risking my education for your own silly revenge!" Serena exclaimed.

"Speaking of expulsion, Mrs Moonstall told me to tell you to go to her office after this class. I guess she wasn't too happy with your D" Mr Powers said. If Serena didn't know any better she'd think he was trying to hold back a satisfied smirk.

"You are a disgusting, horrible man and a pathetic teacher!" Serena shot at him and then made the walk to Mrs Moonstall's red office.

---

Serena sat in front of Mrs Moonstall's large wooden desk. It seemed kind of pointless having such a big desk for such a small woman. It just magnified her frog-like traits.

"So I assume you know why you're here" Mrs Moonstall said to Serena in her usual croaky voice.

"Remind me" Serena said.

"Caught in a boys room after curfew. Your recent English grade. I must say Ms Van Der Woodsen, you had me fooled for a while. I actually thought you had changed and then you go and do things like this that bring you right back where you started" Mrs Moonstall said with a disappointed expression.

"Don't you think these little mishaps are being blown a little out of proportion?" Serena said. It was only two little mistakes, and one of them wasn't even her fault.

"I'm just worried about you Miss Van Der Woodsen, that's all. You were doing so well and your mother was so proud of you. I just don't want you to revert back to your old ways. Neither of us do" Mrs Moonstall explained.

"Yeah, I understand" Serena said.

"So I don't have to tell you that this is your last warning" Mrs Moonstall said although she didn't seem to happy to be saying it.

"I'll try and behave" Serena said and she got up and headed for the door.

"You're a bright girl Miss Van Der Woodsen, you just need to learn to commit yourself to school" Mrs Moonstall said before Serena could reach the door.

"Maybe this just isn't the school for me to commit myself to" Serena said and she closed the door behind her.

---

Serena listened to her heels clacking off the grounds of the school hall with every step she took. She didn't want to concentrate on the people around her or anything else that might be happening. She was sick of this school. She was sick of her teachers. She was sick of her classmates. She was just sick of everyone and everything about Connecticut. She needed to get out. She needed to forget. She couldn't help but think how similar all these thoughts were to the thoughts she had when she left New York. But this time she didn't kill anyone, and she couldn't just keep running every time things started to turn bad. Serena knew that she couldn't save herself. She knew that Mr Powers would just keep giving her low grades till she got kicked out and there was nothing Serena could do to save herself. So instead of running she chose a different approach. She went to her room and started drinking the bottle of vodka that she had hidden under her mattress _in case of emergencies_.

She opened the bottle and took one large gulp of vodka. She hated Mr Powers for ruining this place for her. She hated Rhonda for challenging her to sleep with him. She hated Pete for taking that stupid line. She hated Nate for sleeping with her. But most of all she hated herself for not being smart enough to stop any of those things from happening. She knew that she couldn't blame anyone but herself for everything that had happened. And she hated that too.

She wished she could rewind her life to how everything was before she'd slept with Nate. When it was her, Blair, Nate and Chuck. and the four of them were happy together. When she could turn to Blair for all her problems. When she could turn to Nate when she was in a boyish mood. When she could turn to Chuck whenever she was feeling _bad_. And when she could turn to Georgina whenever she just wanted to have _fun_. Those were the easy days, where had they gone?

So Serena took another sip of her vodka and hoped that she could just forget everything bad that had happened to her. After a few more chugs of her drink, Serena was well intoxicated but she didn't feel like it because no matter how much she drank, she still had all the horrible memories in her head. In fact she was so distracted with her thoughts that she almost didn't hear her cellphone ringing from under her jacket.

"Hello?" She answered almost lifelessly.

"Serena?" Her younger brother's voice said from the other end of the phone line.

"Eric?" Serena said, feeling rather happy to finally hear a familiar voice.

"Yeah. How's Connecticut?" Eric asked although Serena had a feeling that that was not why he called.

"Pretty much the same as New York. How about you, and mom, how's she doing?" Serena asked.

"Well she's finalizing the divorce with Klaus. Thing's are pretty rough. You know how she get's near the end of a divorce" Eric told his sister.

"Yeah..." Serena said. She would never admit it but she kind of missed watching her mother freak out about all the divorce stuff. It was always kind of entertaining.

"So anything else going on? How's Blair?" Serena asked casually although seeing as she was Blair's best friend she really ought to know herself.

"Serena please come home" Eric said almost as if he hadn't heard her question.

"What? Why?" Serena asked.

"Mom's different. She's distant and just, really hard to handle. I mean you always knew how to do it. Please, we need you here, not in Connecticut" Eric begged.

"But Eric..." Serena began but Eric interrupted her.

"Look, you said it yourself Connecticut's not that different from New York so it won't make a difference if you come home. It would be like you never left" Eric said, he sounded really desperate, she understood why. Serena knew how her mother could be, and as sorry as she felt for Eric she just couldn't go back.

"Eric I'm sorry but-"

"Please! We really need you here. What was the point of you even leaving in the first place?" Eric said.

"Eric I just can't go back" Serena insisted. There was a moment's silence but the Eric finally spoke.

"Okay. Never mind then, just forget I called" Eric said in a disappointed tone and he hung up without even saying his goodbyes.

Serena felt awful. She almost started crying. She knew how frustrated her brother must be feeling right now and she hated that she had to do this to him but she just couldn't go back. She didn't know how she could ever face Blair, or Nate, or anyone for that matter. She just couldn't handle all that.

She got up off her bed and made her way through the corridors of Cheshire. One drunken step after another she just kept her head down and tried not to bump into anybody. She walked for hours, ignoring all the strange looks and whispers. She could tell people were wondering what she was doing or why she was like this but she figured those people were just stupid if they didn't see the vodka in her hand. If she wasn't so drunk she thought she might be worried about getting expelled but she figured that if Mr Powers was secretly putting his revenge to action it was only a matter of time anyway.

Eventually the alcohol and the fact that she'd walked around the school grounds for a few hours finally hit Serena. Her body finally registered the fact that she just couldn't walk anymore and so Serena collapsed to the ground and leaned against the nearest wall. She closed her eyes and imagined she'd was back at Nate's sixteenth birthday. It was a crazy party. Everyone from their grade was there. The Archibalds rented out a swimming pool for the kids to have their fun in. Of course much dirtier things happened in the pool than the parents ever found out about, things even Gossip Girl never heard about, which was probably a good thing. It was true that Serena couldn't remember the last parts of the night. She remembered flashes of Chuck and Blair trying to stuff her into a limo. She remembered wondering who'd actually brought the alcohol. And she wondered just how much of it she drank.

That was when Serena realized most of the moments in her life were faded by alcohol. In fact the most happy moments were the sober ones that she could actually remember clearly.

"What are you doing?" Derek's soothing voice interrupted her thoughts. She opened her navy blue eyes to stare up at the gorgeous dark haired boy. He had this small sweet smile that said _You can trust me, I promise_. She looked into his two different colored eyes and all she could think of was what she had done with Mr Powers. How it was her fault Derek's grades would drop. How hurt Derek would be if he ever found out. She realized just how cruel she really was. And without even noticing it the tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Derek said. Serena didn't answer him. She just kept crying.

She brought Her knees up to her chest and dropped her head down so Derek couldn't look into her eyes.

Derek sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay" He said although he wasn't quite sure what exactly the problem was.

"It's not. Everything's messed up. With my mom, Eric, Georgie, Blair, Nate, everyone!" Serena told him between weeps.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you for whatever bad things you've done" Derek said. _Bad things_ just reminded her of Mr Powers again and the cries got louder.

"I'm sorry" Serena said.

"For what?" Derek asked. Serena wanted to tell him. She was going to but then he looked at her with those beautiful eyes, and she just chickened out.

"Derek we have to break up" Se said quietly.

"Why?" Derek asked with a confused expression.

"We just do. I'm not good for you, I'll hurt you. Trust me. I'm like a self-destruct button. I ruin everything I touch" Serena said.

"No you don't. You're not gonna ruin this" Derek reassured her.

"Believe me, it's only a matter of time until I do" She said.

"But..." Derek tried to counter but Serena had already made up her mind.

"We _have_ to break up!"

Derek sighed.

"If that's what you want, then okay. We're broken up" He said. At that Serena looked away. She couldn't look at him now. If she did she'd regret everything she'd just said.

"Come on. I'll bring you back to your room" He said lifting her up. He let her lean on him as they walked.

It took a while for them to get to 629 seeing as Serena had walked for quite a while, and the fact that Derek was practically carrying Serena didn't help but he wasn't about to leave her there. He knocked on the door but remembered that the girls never locked it anyway. He pushed it open to see Rhonda a few steps away about to open it for him.

"Hey. I found this one in a drunken depression in the Science block" Derek told Rhonda sitting Serena down on her bed.

"Thanks for bringing me back" Serena said quietly, still not looking at him.

"So, I'll see you then?" Derek asked more than stated.

"Sure" Serena said unconvincingly.

Derek gave Rhonda a simple curt nod and then left the bedroom.

"What happened?" Rhonda asked once he was gone. Serena was silent for a moment.

"I broke up with him" Serena said simply.

"Why?" Rhonda asked curiously.

"I'd destroy him if I didn't" Serena said.

"Is this because of Mr Powers?" Rhonda asked. Serena nodded simply.

"Look sweetie. You two don't have to break up. He doesn't know about it" Rhonda said.

"But you do, and Daisy does. And Mr Powers is spiteful and he's just gonna ruin our school lives for it" Serena said.

"Since when do you care about school?" Rhonda asked.

"That's not the point" Serena began. "I'm going to hurt him. I hurt everyone around me!" Serena said and the tears started falling again.

"No honey you don't. I'm still intact right?"

"You and I are friends?" Serena asked with a confused expression.

"No. But I care about you and Derek. If you too don't stay together then everything I worked for won't be as fun" Rhonda said.

Serena had no idea what Rhonda was talking about but figured if she cared about her and Derek then it must be something nice.

"Why don't you go have a shower and clean yourself up a bit?" Rhonda suggested.

Serena nodded and stumbled towards the bathroom. Once Rhonda heard the water from the shower running she smiled to herself. At least she could be sure that if her plan to get rid of Serena didn't work, Mr Powers would still always be there to play his part.

Still Rhonda's plan would be ten times more effective if Serena and Derek were still together. It was okay though. As long as he still had feelings for her, everything would be equally as painful to digest.

Serena had all the right to be worried about hurting Derek, because if Rhonda had a say in this, there would be a certain sex tape leaked out soon enough.

---

_Coming Up: One dance. One bitch. One sex tape. One revelation. And one pretty pissed ex-boyfriend._


	6. To Be, Or Not To Be Naked

_Yay! The dance is here! And what a truly exciting dance it is. The only sad part is that after this there's only two chapters left and then the story's over :(  
Enjoy it anyway though! ;)  
- Marina_

---

**Chapter Six - To Be, Or Not To Be Naked**

"Hey can you zip me up?" Serena asked Daisy turning around so that she could reach the zipper of her dress.

It was finally the day of the school dance and Serena and Daisy were getting ready while Rhonda sat on her bed and watched them.

Serena was wearing a silver dress that fitted her body perfectly and showed enough cleavage to tease yet please. Her long golden locks were tied up in a messy side pony but of course on Serena, it looked like perfection. She was wearing silver sequenced flats and a silver necklace with a big _S_ with a diamond on it.

Daisy on the other hand was wearing a red dress with a bunch of ruffles on it that made her look cuter than usual. Her sleek hair was in two little plaits and she was wearing red heels that she'd borrowed off Serena so that their height difference wouldn't stand out too much.

"I still can't believe you don't have a date" Daisy said while zipping up Serena's dress.

"Why? You don't either" Serena said.

"I know but you're one of the hottest girl's in school...Or so I've heard" Daisy said. Rhonda gave her a stern look.

"Yeah well Daisy you're pretty cute yourself" Serena said jokingly. Daisy didn't take it as a joke. Rhonda knew that, and it worried her a little bit. She was certain that at this rate Daisy was sure to get hurt.

"Maybe we could be each other's dates" Daisy said. Serena giggled. She didn't know how serious Daisy actually was.

"Sure. Why not?" Serena said and gave Daisy her perfect, no cavities smile. Daisy smiled with sincere happiness as the blond turned around to add some finishing touches to her make up.

"Daisy" Rhonda said in a warning tone. Daisy turned to look at her roommate. Rhonda just shook her head a little with a cautious look. Daisy rolled her eyes as if to say _It's not what you think_.

"So Rhonda, what's the plan with you?" Serena said with a satisfied smirk.

"Well I think about ten, fifteen minutes into the dance I'll make my grand entrance" Rhonda said pretending to be bothered but Serena could see the tiny curl on the corner of her lips.

"I'll keep my an eye out for you, although I doubt you'll be hard to find" Serena said.

"Well you'll sure have the best outfit" Daisy said with a giggle. Rhonda felt bad that she had to ruin this perfect relationship Daisy was building with Serena, but she knew that she couldn't keep the blond around. She just couldn't survive with her stupid bad girl attitude and constant problems. She could never figure out the exact reason why but she knew that Serena really bugged her.

"Well, we'll see you at the dance" Serena said as she and Daisy headed for the door.

"Can't wait" Rhonda said to herself with a menacing smirk.

---

"So Daisy, by the end of tonight I am getting you to make out with at least one guy from the lacrosse team" Serena said as she and Daisy walked towards the hall where the dance was being held. The two girls were linking arms with each other and seemed to be the people getting the most attention even though they weren't technically at the dance yet. Maybe it was the fact that Serena's dress was possibly the shortest one there. Or maybe it was that this was the first time that anyone had ever seen cute little Daisy outside her cookie-cutter attitude.

"I don't want a lacrosse player. All they want is to get in my pants" Daisy said.

"That's 'cause they all think you're a virgin" Serena said casually. Daisy didn't say anything.

"Are you?" Serena asked. Daisy didn't reply, she just turned her head to avoid Serena's navy eyes.

"Oh my God!" Serena exclaimed. "I mean, I had a hunch. You give off that vibe but, it's always shocking when you hear the actual truth."

"Well, what about you. You probably can't even remember your first time" Daisy teased.

"His name was Ian. He was Irish and he was quite sweet" Serena revealed to her friend.

"Were you two dating?" Daisy asked.

"God no! I was a freshmen. He was a senior. We were both just doing it for fun" Serena said.

"Slut" Daisy said jokingly.

"Virgin" Serena shot back and both girls laughed.

In the midst of their giggling neither girls noticed where they were going or who they were walking into, causing a bit of an awkward run-in with none other than Mr Powers. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black dress shirt, belt and shoes. He also had a red tie to ad a splash of color to the little ensemble.

"Hello ladies" He said casually. Neither girls replied. Serena tried to hold back a glare, while Daisy put her innocent, perfect student face back on.

"Hello Mr Powers" Daisy finally broke the silence.

"No date Miss Van Der Woodsen?" Mr Powers asked casually but as usual his silver eyes revealed that he cared more than he should.

"Daisy's my date" Serena stated coldly. Mr Powers thought he saw a smile curling up from Daisy's lips but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Well you two girls have fun" He said to them.

"Thanks" Serena said with a dark look in her eyes and then the two girls walked by him into the dance hall.

---

Rhonda could hear the muffled music coming from the hall. She was backstage behind the big white screen where there was a projection of pictures taken by the students throughout the year. She tried her best to keep her green heels quiet so that no one would notice her being there. She made it to the end of the white screen, peeked her head around and saw a guy from her calculus class DJ-ing.

"Gary? Gary?" Rhonda tried calling her classmate without anyone noticing her. He eventually spotted her and she waved him over.

"Are you in charge of the projection that goes on the screen?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I need you to play something for me" She told him.

"No. No requests" Gary said.

"Trust me it'll be worth it" Rhonda said but Gary shook his head.

"I'll pay you" She tried.

"How much?" Gary asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Well I've only got a twenty on me right now" Rhonda said.

"That'll do" He said sticking out a hand. Rhonda placed the twenty dollar bill and the DVD with the word proof written on it, in his hand.

"When I give you the signal, you play it" Rhonda instructed him.

"Wait what's the signal?" Gary asked.

"A nod" Rhonda said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right" Gary said and he went back to DJ-ing.

"Moron" Rhonda said to herself and walked away.

---

Mr Powers scanned the room for Serena's blond head bobbing up and down to the music. He spotted her near the drinks with Daisy's sleek black bob beside her. Mr Powers trudged through the crowd of students, trying to get to her. He tried to resist her, he really did, but every time it started to work he'd look into her gorgeous navy eyes and then he'd find himself back to square one. It was almost impossible to forget a girl like Serena. He was sure that there were many boys and men out there who had slept with her and still fantasized about her daily when their girlfriends or wives became too much to handle. When he finally made it past enough groups of teenagers for her to notice him he tried to catch her eyes. She did, but she tried to look away.

He decided he could never persuade her to talk from afar. He was going to take a more personal approach. So he started to walk towards her. This wasn't going unnoticed, as soon as Serena saw him walking over she quickly turned the other direction and started walking quickly away. Mr Powers didn't give up though, he kept following her.

Serena pushed past the group of partying teenagers. It was a considerably difficult task seeing as she was holding a cup of punch. She took a glance back to see how far away Mr Powers was and realized he was pretty fast.

"Daisy, help me get rid of him" she whispered to her friend.

"Go that way" Daisy said pointing to a little gap between three groups of students, it was a perfect escape, almost like a little alleyway. She practically ran through the gap running right into some one and spilling her drink all over him.

"Sorry" she said looking up to see the multi-colored eyes of her ex-boyfriend. He smiled at her.

"Have somewhere important to be?" Derek asked rubbing the new stain on his shirt.

"Not really, I just gotta go" Serena said trying to rush past him.

"Wait, I haven't talked to you in a while" Derek said still smiling. He was happy to see her. She was happy to see him to but she couldn't show it.

Daisy came running through the alleyway of people.

"I managed to buy you some time but you have to move fast" She said to Serena not realizing that Derek was there.

"Hello to you too Daisy" Derek said feigning insult.

"Am I interrupting something?" Daisy asked realizing Serena had company.

"No, you're welcome to join us" Serena said, glad that Daisy was there to stop her from telling Derek something she shouldn't.

"I thought you two broke up" Daisy said not thinking about the possible awkwardness she could cause.

"We did" Serena informed her.

"Doesn't mean we're on bad terms" Derek added, "At least I'm not."

Daisy looked from Serena to Derek and back to Serena and then realization hit her. She grabbed Serena by the wrist and started to pull her away from the dark haired boy. Serena waved goodbye to Derek trying not to stumble over anyone's feet.

"What?" Serena asked looking at Daisy with a confused expression.

"You haven't told him!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Told him what?" Serena asked.

"About you and Mr Powers" Daisy said.

"We broke up. I didn't think it mattered anymore" Serena defended herself.

"Of course it matters" Daisy said raising her voice in anger.

"Why do you care so much?" Serena asked.

Too be honest, Daisy wasn't entirely sure why she cared. She figured it was because Serena had made a promise to her, and Daisy had felt special because she thought that she was the one person Serena would listen to. It was becoming clear now that she was wrong. Serena listened to no one.

"You promised me you would tell him!" Daisy stated.

"Daisy, we broke up. It doesn't matter anymore" Serena said.

"But he still wants you, and he's still gonna get hurt if he finds out" Daisy said.

"_If_ he finds out Daisy. _If!_ But there is no if because he's not going to find out unless you or Rhonda tell him" Serena almost yelled.

"You're right. I'm gonna tell him" Daisy said and made her way through the crowds of partying students towards Derek.

"Daisy!" Serena called after her. She grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back but Daisy broke herself free.

"You promised me you'd tell him. I told you if you didn't I would so I'm sorry Serena but you can't just promise people things and then break them!" Daisy yelled.

People around them started staring. Serena could hear people whispering asking what was going on or what they were fighting about.

Daisy gave Serena one final glare before she turned around and pushed past the group of people that had formed a circle around the two girls. Serena followed quickly behind.

"Hey Derek, there's something you should know" Daisy said putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. He turned around and looked at Daisy, then he looked at Serena's guilty looking face behind her.

"What?"

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Came Rhonda's shrill voice through the speakers set up around the hall. She was standing beside Gary the DJ, wearing an unusually frilly green dress. On her feet were matching green heels that looked like the most fashionable thing Rhonda owned.

"What is she doing?" Derek asked Daisy and Serena.

In all honesty, Serena had no clue. Rhonda was right on time like they had planned. She just wasn't dressed the way they agreed.

"If you could all place your attention on the screen behind Gary, there's something I think you all should see."

Serena had an idea she knew where this was going. Everything was clicking into place now. She needed to get up to Gary, and fast. She pushed through the crowds of people while Rhonda made her introduction of the damned sex tape. She finally made it to Gary right after Rhonda told everyone to sit back, relax and enjoy the movie.

"Gary don't play that!" Serena exclaimed. Rhonda caught sight of the blond from the corner of her eye.

"Gary play it now!" Rhonda said sternly.

"Sorry, I'm getting payed twenty bucks for this" Gary said. He winked at Serena and played the DVD. A large projection of two naked bodies appeared on the screen behind him. It only took seconds for everyone to recognize who the two people were. Serena heard gasps of shock from the teachers and a few people whistling. Everyone in the crowd looked the same. They were all standing very still and their eyes seemed fixated on the screen. Serena spotted Mr Powers hiding his head in shame and sneaking out of the hall. She could see Mrs Moonstall in her frog-like manner, she looked like she really wanted to look away but for some reason she couldn't. No one could.

Serena scanned the room for Daisy and Derek. She spotted Daisy standing where she'd left her but Derek was gone. She looked around to see if she could find him, she eventually spotted his dark head of hair leaving the hall. Ignoring everything going on around her Serena dashed past the shocked students and tried to catch up to him. People moved out of the way for her as if she was royalty...Or maybe just tainted. She could feel the eyes of everyone around the room move from the screen to her dashing out of the hall.

"Derek!" She called out and ran towards his dorm. She saw him running up some carpeted stairs. "Derek wait!" She tried again. It seemed to have worked. He stopped and turned around to look at her. Serena could see anger floating in his green and blue eyes. She'd never seen some one so angry at her before.

"Was that before we started dating? Or was he just your rebound guy? Or maybe, knowing you, it was while we were still together!" Derek said coldly.

His words stung Serena. She was changing, he must've known that. How could he think so little of her?

"It's not like that" Serena said. She walked up a few more steps so that she was closer to him.

"So what is it like? Do you have feelings for him? Is that why you broke up with me?" Derek shouted at her angrily.

Serena could hear whispers behind her. She figured that the shock from the DVD had died and now everyone was here to see the aftershock.

"No Derek it's not that it's just. I made a stupid bet and-" Serena tried to explain but Derek was too disgusted to let her finish.

"A bet?!? You did this for a bet?! What is wrong with you?!?" Derek yelled in rage.

"Look I'm sorry, I just-"

"No! Sorry doesn't cut it. You slept with a teacher for a bet! Nothing can excuse that! You are disgusting!" Derek shouted.

"But Derek-" Serena tried to cut in but Derek ignored her and continued with his rant.

"You can't just treat people like that! We're not your stupid little puppets that you can just play with! The way you treat people, it's destructive!" Derek shouted.

Serena didn't know what else she could say. His words hurt. Tears started rolling down her perfect face but Derek didn't seem to care. He practically had a death stare on his face, he was just waiting for the part where Serena dropped dead.

"I'm sorry" Serena whispered. She couldn't talk anymore. She was surprised she could even breathe.

"No, it's my fault. You warned me and I didn't listen, next time I'll be more careful. You were right, you _did_ hurt me" Derek said. This time he didn't shout and he didn't look angry. He just seemed honest and Serena could tell he meant exactly what he had just told her.

She caught his eye one last time. Deep, navy ones and multi-colored blue/green ones. He broke their gaze and ran up the rest of the stairs. He turned a corner and then he was gone.

Serena turned around to see how many people had witnessed that. She saw a crowd of students who didn't know whether they should be enjoying this or not. She saw Mrs Moonstall walk from the hall through the crowd. She eventually made it to the front and stared straight at Serena.

"Has anyone seen Mr Powers?" Her croaky voice asked everyone. Everyone answered with a simultaneous _No_.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen?" Mrs Moonstall asked.

"I haven't seen him" Serena answered quietly. A few whispers erupted after that.

"Alright, well come and see me in my office" Mrs Moonstall said.

"No" Serena replied simply. Everyone watching went silent. There was so much tension that people were afraid that if they spoke the corridor would explode.

"I'm sorry?" Mrs Moonstall said as if she had heard Serena wrong.

"I'll go some other time but I'm really tired and there's been enough drama for one night" Serena said simply. She turned around and walked back to her room without a second glance.

---

Serena slipped off her heels and threw them at Rhonda's drawers in anger. How did she not see this coming? No wonder Rhonda was so cool about going naked. It was such a smart plan, and Serena walked right into it. It was so menacing and evil but so perfectly thought out. Serena could tell that Rhonda had thought it over a lot and polished all the corners so that when it all unraveled itself there would be no way for Serena to stop her. It felt like something Georgina, or Chuck, or Blair would do. In fact Serena had seen them do it so many time that she was surprised that she didn't catch on earlier.

She heard the door open behind her and turned around to see a cautious Daisy walk in slowly.

"You can come in you know. It's your room too" Serena said.

Daisy stepped in and closed the door behind her. She didn't say anything, she just watched Serena to see what she would do.

"Where's Rhonda?" Serena asked.

Daisy shrugged. She hadn't seen Rhonda since the big announcement.

Serena just sighed. She sat on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"How are you?" Daisy asked simply. It felt like a stupid question. Serena's secret affair with her English teacher had just been revealed to the school, it was obvious that she was in a bad state.

"I need a drink" Serena stated. She got up and started looking for her spare bottle of vodka. She looked under her bed, under her pillow, in all her drawers, in her suitcase. It was nowhere to be found.

"Where is it?" Serena exclaimed irritatedly.

"I don't know" Daisy answered simply. "Your best guess would be Rhonda took it to play with you even more" she added after watching Serena search through more of her things. Serena stopped and sighed heavily.

"Do you have any alcohol by any chance?" Serena asked Daisy with a desperate gleam in her eye. Daisy shook her head with a pitiful expression.

Serena gave up on the search for alcohol and just sat on her bed again.

"Do you need anything?" Daisy asked. Serena opened her mouth to say something but Daisy interrupted her.

"Apart from drugs or alcohol."

Serena closed her mouth again.

"I'm such an idiot" Serena mumbled to herself.

"You're not" Daisy insisted.

"I should have seen this coming" Serena said and hung her head down.

"Rhonda's sneaky. There was no way you could have known what was coming" Daisy told Serena.

"I can't believe I was so stupid" Serena said bringing her head back up again.

Daisy sighed. She was so sick of Serena ignoring everything she said. "It'll be okay" Daisy said.

"How can you say that? Mr Powers will probably get fired. I'll get expelled. No school will ever take me again and knowing my mom, I'll probably get kicked out of the house, so no! It won't be okay, Daisy! It just won't!" Serena said. She could feel the tears coming back up the back of her throat.

"It's just what you're supposed to say in these situations" Daisy said. She sat herself on Serena's bed beside the blond.

"I guess" Serena said simply.

Daisy put an arm around her to comfort her. Or at least to Serena that was all it was.

"All of this wouldn't be so bad if Derek didn't hate me. I wouldn't care about anything else" Serena admitted.

Daisy retracted her arm. She looked at the ground sadly.

"Do you love Derek?"

Serena waited a while to think about her answer. She wasn't sure what love was. She'd never felt it before in her life for anyone apart from her family. It seemed like such a complex feeling. Serena always thought people threw the word love around like it didn't mean anything. It just felt overused, so Serena never used it.

"I don't think so. I just..." Serena trailed off. She really didn't have an answer for Daisy.

"Well, I just want you to know that you don't need Derek. I'm always gonna be here for you. _Always._"

The two girls fell into a silence. Serena thought about the way Rhonda had been acting recently. She thought about all the hints she missed out on. All the signs that she should have caught but didn't. And then realization struck her.

"Daisy, did you know that Rhonda was planning something?"

Daisy froze nervously. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. She didn't want to lie to Serena but she knew that if she told her the truth then Serena would be pissed.

"Well...I...She told me she was gonna do something, I just didn't know for sure what it was."

Serena turned half way so that she and Daisy were facing each other.

"So you did know" Serena stated more then asked.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean..." Daisy tried but she had no way to fix this.

"You knew all along and you didn't even think to warn me?" Serena yelled.

"Well Rhonda's my best friend. I didn't want to betray her trust" Daisy said, her innocent amber eyes were begging for forgiveness.

"How can you be best friends with such a monster?" Serena shouted angrily.

"She just felt threatened by you because everyone liked you so much. Because _I_ like you so much" Daisy said.

Serena remained quiet. Daisy had always had those moments when she said something awkward that made Serena uncomfortable but she'd never stated something like that and made Serena feel so...Exposed.

"Daisy...I like you and all but you're just my friend" Serena said cautiously, almost as if if she said the wrong thing Daisy would kill herself or something.

An insulted expression came over Daisy's face. She rolled her eyes and laughed nervously. Serena didn't laugh. She was as serious as she could be.

"I'm not like that!" Daisy insisted.

"Sorry, It's just...There's hints" Serena said slowly.

"Well your stupid hints are wrong! I'm not a freaky lesbian stalker. I don't like girls, that's not the way I think! Get over yourself Serena!" Daisy said nervously. Serena wasn't convinced. The words were right but the reaction was all wrong.

"I didn't say you were a freaky stalker" Serena said calmly.

"You were implying it!" Daisy said, she seemed to be getting more and more nervous with every second.

"I was only implying that you were a lesbian. I never said anything about you being a freaky stalker" Serena said. She shifted backwards a little realizing just how close she and Daisy were. Daisy noticed this.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Daisy insisted again.

"Okay Daisy, you're not" Serena repeated but both girls knew she didn't believe in what she was saying.

"I'm not!" Daisy shouted.

"Okay" Serena said.

"I'M NOT!" Daisy screamed. It was high-pitched and terrifying.

Serena realized just how small room 629 really was. She wanted to hide from Daisy. She wanted to go back to New York, to be back with all her friends. She just wanted to be far away from Daisy.

"Okay! I believe you!" Serena shouted in fear.

Daisy took a deep breath to calm herself down. She shrugged and smiled sweetly at Serena. It was the same smile she had given her that day that they first met. But it wasn't innocent and cute anymore. Now it was haunting and frightening.

"Right. Of course you do" Daisy said. She let out a small laugh.

Serena laughed too, she didn't know what else she could do.

"You know what, I'm gonna go find Rhonda. Why don't you just go to sleep or something" Daisy suggested. Before Serena could answer Daisy was out the door without another word.

Serena leaned against the frame of the bed. There was no way in hell that she was going to fall asleep in a room with Rhonda and Daisy. She'd stay up all night if she had to. She suddenly felt all the tiredness in her body vanish.

She got under the cover and covered her body up entirely with them. She didn't even bother to put on her pajamas. She curled over towards the door and just stared at it waiting for Daisy and Rhonda to come back.

Serena couldn't remember a time when she felt so scared for her own personal health in her entire life. She'd never felt so unsafe and so lonely in her life. And the worst of it was she didn't have anyone to talk to about it. She didn't have any friends at Cheshire. She didn't bother making any. She couldn't call anyone from New York 'cause they'd all probably be pissed that she left without a goodbye. She had no one to talk to at all. She was completely _alone_.

That was the thought that scared her the most.

---

_Coming Up: A speical cameo from some on back in NYC, any guesses who it might be? I'll give you a hint...It rhymes with Duck Mass! :D Also, a bitch fight!  
_


	7. End It With A Lie

_Aw, I can't believe it's nearly over. You guys should really consider this as a last chapter cos the next chapter is going to be pretty short and not very eventful :(  
Either way I hope you enjoy it!  
- Marina_

---

**Chapter Seven - End It With A Lie**

"Serena, wake up" A light angelic voice said to Serena early that morning.

Serena knew it was Daisy. That was the only reason why she didn't want to open her eyes. She was still terrified of the doe-eyed lunatic. She thought back to the last night and she couldn't remember when she fell asleep. She remembered staring at the door for at least four hours. Neither Rhonda or Daisy came in. Somewhere along the night she must have dozed off.

"Serena?" Daisy's sweet but deadly voice came again.

Serena decided that she couldn't hide away forever so she opened her navy eyes and looked right into Daisy's golden colored ones.

"Good morning" Daisy said and smiled sweetly at Serena. Serena didn't return the smile. Daisy noticed this and tried to hide the look of hurt off her face. "Mrs Moonstall would like to see you in her office ASAP" Daisy said coldly. Then without another word she left the bedroom, she understood when she wasn't wanted.

Serena sighed. She had no idea what she was going to say to Mrs Moonstall. She could always just blame the whole thing on Rhonda, but what proof did she have? Rhonda was the top of all her classes, teachers loved her. She was practically untouchable. As for Serena, there was really only one teacher who liked her and he was likely to be fired sometime soon. There was really no way to get out of this mess.

Serena realized it hadn't been the first time she had thought that. She had thoughts like that many times before about many other stupid things that she had done in the past. The only difference was back then she had Blair or Chuck or Nate to help her. Then a great idea hit Serena, she was going to call one of them for help. She thought about which one but the choice proved harder then she thought. She ruled Nate out completely for obvious reasons, he probably wouldn't enjoy hearing about her _sexcapades_ with her teachers. She considered calling Blair but realized Blair wouldn't want to help, not without a proper apology for not saying goodbye, and it was very hard to earn forgiveness from a scorned Blair Waldorf. So that left Chuck, to be honest he was the ideal person to call, he wouldn't judge her for her mistakes, if anything he'd praise her!

So Serena took out her phone and looked through her many contacts until she reached _C_. There he was, between _Carter Baizen_ and _Collin Stevens_. Serena pressed the call button and hoped to God that he wasn't with a girl, those phone calls always tended to be awkward. The phone rang four times before Chuck's low seductive voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Chuck, I need your help" Serena said getting straight to the point.

"Well, well, if it isn't everyone's favorite it girl who's currently MIA" Chuck said, he sounded happy to be speaking to her.

"Chuck I don't have time for catching up" Serena said frustratedly.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I kind of made a stupid bet with my roommate and I won but I didn't really and now I'm probably going to be expelled if I don't think of something fast" Serena explained trying to give the least amount of detail possible.

"Wait a minute, what exactly did you do?" Chuck asked. He sounded more amused and curious rather then concerned for Serena.

"I slept with my English teacher and my roommate played a video of it at a school dance yesterday" Serena answered. She could almost see Chuck smirking from the other end of the line.

"Oh don't worry yourself about it S, you sleeping with a teacher was bound to happen" Chuck said.

"Chuck!" Serena shouted, she really needed help and he was doing what he did best. He was being Chuck Bass.

"Okay, this is an easy one" Chuck said, he was taking his time just to annoy her. Sometimes Serena thought Chuck was the annoying_ brother _she never had, Eric was just too thoughtful to be annoying.

"Just pin it on the teacher" Chuck said.

"What? I can't do that!"

"Why not? He'll probably do it to you, you know seeing as you came onto him and his job is at stake" Chuck told her. He did make a lot of sense.

"What if they need proof?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Who would you believe, the innocent sixteen year old girl or the high school English teacher?" Chuck said.

"When did you get this smart?" Serena asked.

"Blair and I thought of worst case scenarios for you and how to get you out of them, just in case" Chuck said. Serena smiled at hearing this.

"When did you do that?"

"After that banker's wife caught you making out with him" Chuck told her.

"I don't remember that" Serena said.

"Of course not, you were drunk out of your mind" Chuck explained to her, she could tell the smirk had spread to a smile from the reminiscing.

"Thanks" Serena said after a moments silence.

"Why did you leave?" Chuck asked.

"I can't tell you" Serena said. Chuck decided not to pry further, he knew when Serena wanted to talk, she would.

"Well, when are you coming back?" He asked instead.

"If I have my way, graduation" Serena answered.

"I'm sure whatever reason you ran away for isn't that bad" Chuck said.

"It is Chuck" Serena said to him.

"Right" Chuck said just to fill the silence.

"I better get going" Serena announced.

"You should call Blair" Chuck said practically ignoring what she'd just said. "Her dad just left her mom for a male model."

"Is she okay?"

"She's pretending to be, but you know Blair" Chuck said.

"Well isn't Nate helping her out?" Serena asked.

"Nate's been weird since the Shepherd wedding" Chuck said. He sounded like he was hinting at something.

"Well at least you're there for her" Serena said ignoring the Nate thing.

"You should be though" Chuck said. He wasn't trying to start a fight with Serena. He sounded generally concerned, like he wanted to help Blair.

"I have to go Chuck" She said instead of agreeing to it.

"Call her!" He demanded and Serena hung up the phone.

---

Serena knocked on the door to Mrs Moonstall's red office. She waited for Mrs Moontsall to say _come in_ or open the door. Serena had never waited before but she was too nervous to act like her usual rude self. She didn't know why she was nervous, she had it all planned out, she would simply blame it on Mr Powers. She felt wrong about doing it though, even though Chuck had made perfect sense in saying that Mr Powers would do the same. It just didn't feel like the right way to handle things. Either way she didn't have any time to think of another solution.

Mrs Moonstall opened the door and nodded for Serena to walk inside. Serena brushed her feet off the red carped nervously as she walked to the chair in front of Mrs Moonstall's desk. She sat and waited for Mrs Moonstall to waddle in front of her, she normally would laugh at the frog-like woman but for some reason she didn't find it funny this time. Serena realized there was a police man standing beside Mrs Moonstall's red bookshelf. Serena knew this was a serious problem but she didn't want to have to talk about it to the cops, she wanted to just blame Mr Powers and be done with it.

"So Miss Van Der Woodsen, I assume I don't have to tell you why you're here" Mrs Moonstall said.

Serena gave her a small nod.

"Serena this is a very serious matter, I need you to tell me exactly what happened between you and Mr Powers" Mrs Moonstall explained to Serena almost as if Serena was a little toddler.

"Mr Powers told me to do it" Serena said quietly hoping the police man wouldn't hear. He proved he didn't by taking a few steps closer.

"Yes go on Serena, tell me everything" Mrs Moonstall said understandingly.

"Have you told my mom about this?" Serena asked. Mrs Moonstall shook her head.

"Can you not" Serena begged.

"Serena this is serious, we have to alert one of your parents about this" Mrs Moontsall said.

"Well can you alert my father instead?" Serena asked. Knowing her cheating dad, he probably wouldn't care too much. He'd forget about it in the first five minutes and probably never tell Lily.

"Serena you need to tell us what happened" Mrs Moonstall insisted.

"Only if you promise me you'll only tell my dad" Serena said.

"Alright, I promise" Mrs Moonstall said.

"He blackmailed me" Serena lied.

"He told me that if I didn't do it then he'd lower my grades so that I'd get expelled." Serena didn't feel bed about telling her that, after all it was partly true. Mr Powers had technically done that, he'd just never put it to words.

"Did he use physical force to make you do it Miss Van Der Woodsen?" The police man asked. Serena wondered when he had gotten so close to her.

"No he just blackmailed me, I didn't want to my grades to go down because I'd be expelled and I probably wouldn't get into any other school" Serena told him.

"When did this happen Serena?" Mrs Moonstall asked.

"A few weeks ago" Serena answered.

"Do you have an approximate number?" The police man asked.

"I don't know, about three or four. Why does it matter?" Serena asked. Neither Mrs Moonstall or the police man answered. He just took something down in a notebook while Mrs Moonstall stared at Serena pitifully.

"And how many times did it happen?" The police man asked.

"Once" Serena answered honestly.

"Did he try make you do it any times after that?" He asked.

"Yeah, once more after that" Serena answered. She figured if she was going to carry this around with her in her conscious then she might as well tell the most truth possible.

"Did he bring down your grades when you didn't do it?" Mrs Moonstall asked. Serena nodded.

She looked at the police man and he gave Mrs Moonstall and efficient nod.

"Alright Serena that'll be all" Mrs Moonstall said. Serena stood up awkwardly, a little unsure of what to do now, and walked out of the red office.

As She walked back to her room she walked by Mr Powers' old office. She saw some more cops walking out holding boxes of his stuff. On top of one of the boxes that a cop was carrying out she recognized a familiar graduation picture. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the almost empty office. She could hear whispers from people walking by her, she could tell most of them were staring waiting for her to do or say something scandalous. She didn't mind it, it was expected.

Suddenly some one hit into her causing her to snap out of her trance. She was so overwhelmed by it that she didn't notice who it was that was power walking away from her.

"Derek!" She called out after him and started running to catch up to him. Everyone around them stopped to see what would happen, most of them were hoping for another scene.

"Derek!" She called after him again as she started to catch up. He ignored her and tried to walk faster. She grabbed his arm but he wriggled it free.

"Don't touch me slut!" He shouted and kept on walking. Serena didn't follow. His words stung too much.

---

That night Serena sat in her room staring at her phone. She didn't have anything to do or anyone to talk to. She considered doing what Chuck had said and calling Blair but she figured if Blair did forgive her she'd probably start asking for advice on how to deal with Nate and Serena didn't know if she could do that with her whole guilty conscious.

She lay back in her bed and stared at the top bunk. She saw a bottle of vodka hidden between Daisy's mattress and the wooden frame of the bed. _Great hiding place Rhonda!_ She thought sarcastically to herself. She took a swig from the bottle and lay back down in her bed. Something tasted different. The vodka didn't give her the same burning sensation she usually got. Then Serena realized why.

"Bitch switched it with water!" She shouted angrily and flung the bottle to Rhonda's side of the room. It hit a wall and shattered into tiny pieces. Little shards of glass landed all over Rhonda's things.

"Holy shit Serena! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mr Powers' voice said from near the window that Serena used to sneak back into her room late at night.

She turned to the window and saw him standing there. He was wearing an old shirt and a dirty jacket. He looked like he hadn't showered in days.

Serena backed away a little, she was worried of what might happen.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in prison or something?" Serena asked nervously.

"Right because I blackmailed you into sleeping with me" Mr Powers said sarcastically.

"Well I had to tell them something!" Serena shouted defensively.

"How about the truth?! But I guess that's not really your thing" Mr Powers yelled angrily.

"I'm gonna call the cops if you don't get out of here" Serena warned him. She didn't have time for psychopathic teachers.

"Call the cops, it's too late to save me now. But Serena, you need to learn right from wrong and I'm not leaving this place until you do!" Mr Powers told her.

"What do you want me to do?!" Serena yelled.

"The right thing!" Mr Powers told her cryptically.

"Like I know right from wrong" Serena said frustratedly.

"Just make sure the real person at fault gets their punishment" Mr Powers explained to her.

"I'm hardly gonna punish myself" Serena said.

"Not you Serena" Mr Powers said.

"Then who?" Serena asked. There was something weird about all this.

"Who do you think?" Mr Powers said sarcastically. "Who's idea was this in the first place?"

"Chuck?" Serena asked with a confused expression.

"No not Chuck! Serena listen to me, there's a reason you slept with me, what reason?" Mr Powers tried again.

"I made a bet with Rhonda" Serena said simply.

"Bingo!" Mr Powers shouted.

"Rhonda" Serena repeated as realization struck her.

Serena's eyes shot open. It had all been a dream, no vodka, no Mr Powers. When she looked around the room she realized there was no Rhonda or Daisy either. She realized she hadn't seen Rhonda since the dance. Where the hell was she? She got up off her bed and put on some shoes. She was gonna find the bitch.

She walked out of their room and started wandering the halls. There really wasn't many places either of them could hide. The search proved to be easier then she thought because Serena found them in the girls' lounge. The were both wearing black clothes like burglars and were graffiti-ing the walls with spray cans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serena asked. Both girls turned around and hid the cans behind their backs on instinct.

"Well if it isn't Mrs Moonstall's favorite student" Rhonda began, "We thought that it was a little unfair that you didn't get expelled after the whole fiasco with Mr Powers so we thought it was our duty get you expelled."

"You were gonna pin this on me?" Serena asked.

"Yes _we_ were" Rhonda answered.

"_We_?" Serena asked looking into Daisy's amber eyes. Daisy looked at her with her usual innocence at first but then it turned to a death stare.

"I'm not a freaky lesbian stalker" Daisy stated coldly. Rhonda smirked at that and gave Serena a challenging look.

"There's something wrong with both of you" Serena said and turned around to walk away although Rhonda wasn't quite finished with her yet.

"This coming from the world class whore who cries herself to sleep" Rhonda said. Serena tried to ignore her and kept walking.

"That's right Serena, we heard you" Rhonda continued, "We can hear your silly mumbles about Pete and Georgina and Nate and Blair, and you know what? I agree with you. You totally killed him. You're not just a home wrecker, you're a murderer!"

At that Serena turned around and gave Rhonda a warning glare.

"Oh no Daisy, looks like I made _Killer Barbie_ angry" Rhonda said feigning fear. Serena gave her a warning look but Rhonda didn't take it.

"Come get me whore" Rhonda said and gave Serena a wink. At that Serena lost it. She ran up and jumped on Rhonda. It was a typical bitch fight. Both girls were pulling each other's hair. Rhonda was biting Serena while Serena was scraping Rhonda with her perfect nails. Daisy just watched in shock.

"Crazy bitch!" Serena yelled angrily and smacked Rhonda across the face.

"Idiot New York Skank!" Rhonda shouted back and kicked Serena's side.

Eventually Serena managed to get on top of Rhonda. Rhonda didn't give up, she kept slapping the blond while Serena tried to force her arms down to the floor.

"There bitch, I got you on your back, give up yet?" Serena said challenging Rhonda to keep going.

"Hey I may be on my back now but you're on your back practically all the time if you know what I mean" Rhonda shot at Serena.

Serena slapped her and Rhonda elbowed the taller girl off of her. Serena rolled over to the side and Rhonda jumped on her.

"Stupid, blond bimbo!" Rhonda shouted.

"Frizzy haired psycho!" Serena shouted back.

"What is going on here?!" Mrs Moonstall's frog-ish voice shouted.

Both girls stopped fighting. Neither of them had realized how loud they were until now. They saw most of the girls out of their rooms watching them and Daisy just standing there in pure shock.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen, Miss Kinseally and Miss Lewis my office. Now!" Mrs Moonstall shouted. She turned around and walked towards her office without giving the girls a second glance.

Rhonda got off Serena and straightened out her clothes. Serena brushed her hair into the proper place with her hands. They both glared at each other and walked onwards with Daisy keeping her distance from behind.

---

"What the hell were you two doing fighting at half one in the morning?!" Mrs Moonstall shouted at Serena and Rhonda. She'd brought the two of them in first and decided to bring Daisy in afterwards in case either of them lied.

"They were graffiti-ing and were gonna blame it on me!" Serena said glaring at Rhonda.

"No we caught you graffiti-ing and then you sprayed us to make it look like we were trying to frame you!" Rhonda said.

"I was graffiti-ing? Look at you! You're dressed like a burglar and you're covered in spray paint, I don't have any paint on me!" Serena countered.

"Well excuse me if some one is good at not getting paint on themselves!" Rhonda shouted.

"Excuse me if some one's a bad liar" Serena shouted back.

"Quiet!" Mrs Moonstall screamed. She was frightening enough to shut both girls up."Neither of you should have been out of your room in the first place so it doesn't matter what you were doing you're both in trouble already!" Mrs Moonstall yelled at them.

"What?!" Serena and Rhonda exclaimed simultaneously.

"So she's not gonna get in trouble for trying to frame me?!" Serena yelled.

"And she's not gonna get expelled for using up her final warning for like the third time in a row?!" Rhonda shot at her.

"If I was supposed to get expelled it was you're fault" Serena retorted.

"Shut up!" Mrs Moonstall screamed. Both girls went quiet again.

"Miss, if you let her off the hook again with just a minor punishment but you punish me for fake graffiti-ing without getting another chance then I'm going to sue" Rhonda told Mrs Moonstall. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Enough Miss Kinseally! Both of you go wait outside my office. I'll just get Miss Lewis to tell me what happened" Mrs Moonstall said frustratedly. Serena and Rhonda walked towards the door, shoving into each other childishly as they walked.

"She wants you" Rhonda told Daisy when they got out of the office. Daisy looked at Rhonda nervously.

"Just tell her Serena was the one trying to frame us" Rhonda ordered her.

"How?" Daisy asked with a panicked look.

"Improvise" Rhonda said as Daisy walked inside the office.

Once the door was closed Serena and Rhonda sat themselves on a waiting bench outside the office. They were quiet for a few minutes but it felt like hours, until Rhonda finally spoke.

"You're gonna tell her it was all your fault" Rhonda said with a smirk.

"And why would I do that?" Serena asked almost laughing at Rhonda's stupidity.

"Because I know more about you then you'd like" Rhonda said still smirking.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Serena asked confidently.

"Like you're quite the favorite of a gossip blogger called Gossip Girl."

Serena froze.

"And I know things about what you did with Pete and Nate and although I may not know who those people are, I'm pretty sure that whoever reads _Gossip Girl_ does" Rhonda said. Serena didn't speak for a moment.

"You don't have any proof" Serena said.

"You're right. I only have proof that you slept with your English teacher" Rhonda said, smirk turning to grin. Serena went very quiet.

"What do I have to do?" Serena asked.

"Tell her that my story was the truth" Rhonda said.

"That's all?" Serena asked.

"Well you'll be out of here so I don't have anything left to ask of you" Rhonda replied.

"Okay" Serena agreed. Just at that moment the door opened to reveal a guilty looking Daisy.

"She wants to see you both" Daisy said nervously. Rhonda looked at Serena and gave her a nod. Serena got up off the bench, Rhonda stayed seated. Serena walked into the office and marched right up to Mrs Moonstall.

"It was me. I put graffiti on the wall, I tried to frame Rhonda and Daisy, I started the fight. It was all me" Serena said simply. Mrs Moonstall opened her mouth to say something but Serena just continued talking. "I'll go pack my things. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

And with that Serena walked out of the office. She walked past Daisy and Rhonda, ignoring Rhonda's claps and _bravos_. She just kept on walking till she got to room 629 for the last time. And once she was in, she just went to sleep.

---

_Coming Up...The End!_


	8. When The End Turns To The Beginning

**Chapter Eight - When The End Turns To The Beginning**

Serena zipped the last suitcase closed. It felt sad to be leaving. Sure, she'd only been there for a few weeks but they were still some of the most eventful weeks of her life. For some strange reason, she felt like she just might miss Cheshire. She wasn't sure why though. She hated the school. She hated it's fancy carpeted floors and it's annoying, sarcastic teachers. She hated it's obnoxious, staring students and the discipline she got practically everyday. She had no friends in the school at all apart form the ones she had recently lost. She couldn't understand why in the world she would miss this place but she was almost certain that she would anyway.

She's miss staring at the golden clock in Mr Powers' classroom. She'd miss pissing off Mr Kearns, her least favorite teacher in the whole hellhole. She'd miss using witty remarks to explain why she was late for class. She'd miss eating lunch with Rhonda and laughing about all the idiots who were staring at her. she'd miss hanging out with Daisy and having some girl fun. She'd miss dressing Daisy up as if she was a doll or a little sister or something. She's miss making out with Derek after class and before class and sometimes behind a book during class. She'd miss it all, despite the fact that Cheshire held more bad memories then good, it was still somehow an important part of her life, and she was sure she'd never forget it.

She took a look in the mirror. She had very unattractive bags under her eyes. She had all the reason to, after all it was four in the morning. Strangely enough even with bags under her eyes Serena still looked like an angel.

The door creaked open and Daisy walked in still wearing her burglar outfit. Serena glanced at her through the mirror then ignored her as if she didn't know who she was.

"I'm sorry" Daisy whispered.

Serena brushed a blond strand of hair off her face and started making sure she had everything packed.

"I'm really sorry! I just...You said I was a lesbian and Rhonda said things like that before and it just felt like history was repeating itself and I just had no clue how I should react because I really like you and I didn't want you to go" Daisy rambled at Serena who just picked up her designer handbag and kept on ignoring her. She had changed from her pajamas into a stripy top and a brown leather jacket. She'd finished the look off with a simple little scarf. Her blond hair was straightened and her make up was done up simply but perfectly.

"I told Mrs Moonstall the truth. I told her what Rhonda and I were doing, I told her about the bet you guys had, everything. She's willing to give you another chance but she needs to see you in her office" Daisy said simply. She didn't look like she was looking for a thank you or a hug or anything she just looked humble, like she simply wanted Serena's forgiveness.

"Daisy, you didn't have to do that" Serena said simply. It was her way of letting Daisy know that all was well between them.

"Yes I did. Serena you may be okay with hiding things you did but I can't do that. I couldn't live with myself" Daisy admitted. Serena didn't know what else to say, so she didn't say anything. She hugged Daisy. A nice little friendly hug. When they pulled away the two girls smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you get to stay" Daisy said smiling at Serena and not in a creepy lesbian way but in a simple friend way.

Serena opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her ring tone. She turned around and dug through her back for it finally finding it under her wallet.

"Hello?" She answered holding her finger up to signal to Daisy that she'd only be a minute.

"Serena, thank God you answered. Sweetheart you have to come back home!" Lily's voice cried through the phone.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Serena asked. Her mom sounded frustrated and terrified.

"Yes. No. It's Eric! You have to come home!" Lily demanded.

"Wait mom, take a breath. What happened?" Serena asked. The worry was creeping up on her face causing Daisy to worry a little.

"Eric cut himself! He slit his wrists! I was getting a drink and I went to check on him and there was blood and the scissors and I'm at the hospital and Serena you have to come home!" Lily cried. Serena could almost see her mother with tears pouring down her face.

"Mom, it's okay. I'll come home today okay. I promise" Serena said trying to calm her mother down.

"Thank you so much darling" Lily said. Serena heard a voice on Lily's end of the line asking if she was Eric Van Der Woodsen's mother so she figured it was the doctor. "Serena i have to go" Lily told her daughter.

"Okay Mom" Serena said.

"I love you" Lily told her daughter before she hung up the phone.

Daisy who had been watching the whole conversation looked as terrified as Lily had sounded. She'd just ratted Rhonda and herself out so she could keep Serena around and now Serena was going home. "What's wrong?" she asked casually although she didn't really want to know.

"My brother tried to kill himself" Serena said still in shock. The situation felt so overwhelming that she didn't know how to react.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Daisy exclaimed stepping closer to Serena to give her the hug she assumed the blond needed.

"I don't know" Serena said. She looked like her mind had so many thoughts going through her head that she didn't know what to do.

She thought it was partly her fault for not going home when Eric asked her to. She should have spotted the distress call from miles away.

"Do you need anything" Daisy asked looking into Serena's lost navy eyes.

"Tell Mrs Moonstall that I'm going back to Constance. And thank you for giving me another chance" Serena said and she started to pick up her stuff.

"Can't you tell her?" Daisy asked. She didn't mean to sound rude or lazy or anything, she just wanted Serena to say longer.

"No. I have to go!" Serena said. She pulled her handbag over her shoulder and marched towards the door.

"I'll miss you" Daisy said sadly watching the blond move around in a rush.

"I'll miss you too" Serena said. She let go of her suitcase and hugged Daisy once again. "Don't be afraid to be yourself 'cause you're pretty awesome" She whispered in Daisy's ear before letting go and picking her suitcase up again.

"Thanks" Daisy said giving Serena that perfect smile one last time. And with that Serena was out the door.

---

Serena was sitting on the cold cement steps in front of the red bricked building that she'd called home for the last few weeks. She was waiting for the cab that would take her to Connecticut train station.

"No goodbye for me then?" Rhonda's annoying voice asked from behind her. Serena half turned around and looked at the frizzy haired girl.

"How could I forget, I'll miss you _so_ much" Serena said sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna lie Van Der Woodsen, it was fun having you around" Rhonda admitted.

"Yeah you're pretty fun too, apart from the scheming and stuff" Serena replied.

"I'm not gonna miss you though" Rhonda said trying to make sure the two girls weren't anywhere near a heart-to-heart.

"I'd be worried if you did" Serena said. She looked into Rhonda's eyes for a moment and then both girls smirked at each other. Both of them realized just how stupid they were acting, how stupid they had been acting since the moment they left. It didn't mean they liked each other or anything, it just meant that any bad blood between them had died.

"So I hear Daisy confessed" Serena said to Rhonda almost smugly.

"Yep, crazy virgin princess" Rhonda said. She smiled at Serena and they both giggled a bit.

"Well, you're in trouble now" Serena said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If I'm near expulsion I'll just think _what would Serena do?_" Rhonda said.

"Crazy bitch" Serena muttered.

"Stupid whore" Rhonda muttered back.

And then the two girls hugged. They still didn't like each other but they didn't hate each other. They'd just figured out how much fun they had torturing each other. In fact, if they had put their differences aside they could have probably become close friends. Their hug was broken by the sound of a car horn beeping at them. Serena turned around to see a cab. The driver got out and started putting her stuff in the trunk.

"Bye I guess" Serena said to Rhonda. She took one last look at the red bricked building and spotted a familiar multi-colored eyed boy staring down at her form his bedroom window. Rhonda followed her eyes to see what she was staring at.

"I'll tell him you said goodbye" Rhonda reassured Serena.

"Thanks" Serena said with a perfect smile, then she climbed into the cab and left the grounds of Cheshire Academy.

---

As Serena walked into the correct platform she checked the clock for how long her train was going to be. It was ten minutes until her train to Manhattan arrived. _Good_ she thought, _I can't wait to be back_. She sat herself down on a metal bench and waited. She stared around at the people around her. There weren't many mostly tired business men. Every now and again her eyes would glance up at that clock again. Eventually she heard a rustling sound from far away. The sound gradually got louder until her train finally came zooming past her. The wind blew her hair into her face for a little while and then eventually stopped. Serena sighed. She looked around her.

"Goodbye Connecticut" She whispered to herself and walked over to the train. She lifted her suitcase onto it and was about to climb in herself when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

She turned around to look right into two very comfortable sky blue and tropical, green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. They usually do this in the movies but they always have some big speech prepared and stuff. I must admit, I got nothing" he answered.

"Than this must be a crap movie" Serena said. Her hopes seemed slightly faded after his response so she turned around to climb on the train once again.

"I love you" he said when she put her foot on the first step. She froze, no guy had ever said that to her before in her entire lifetime. Not even her own father. She turned around to face him. He looked nervous and hopeful and terrified all at the same time. It was even kind of cute.

"I love you" he repeated as if she hadn't heard him the first time. Serena could tell that this was the first time he'd ever said those three words to anyone ever before.

"Ditto" Serena said. Derek took a deep sigh of relief and smiled at her.

"Ditto?"

"Alright fine. I love you too" she said to him giggling. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her passionately. It felt so right, so perfect. Serena thought nothing could ruin the moment.

"5:55 to New York City, last call" A loud nasally female voice said on the intercom. Serena pulled away and looked at Derek sadly.

"That's my train" Serena said sadly and brought a hand to Derek's cheek.

"You know, when they do this in the movies the girl usually throws away her future and stays" Derek said. Serena laughed lightly.

"You don't understand. I have to go" Serena said. Derek wanted to ask why but the annoying intercom lady repeated her announcement and he figured Serena didn't have much time left.

"It's for some crazy dramatic reason that's totally your fault isn't it?" He asked instead.

"You know me too well" Serena said.

"Then you should go" Derek said sadly. Serena kissed him again. She turned around and began to climb aboard the train for the third and final time. Once she was aboard she turned around and waved to Derek.

"I'll miss you" He said with a sad smile on his face.

"Duh! I'm awesome!" Serena said jokingly. She also gave him a sad smile. Then a loud beeping noise filled the platform signaling the the doors should be shut because the train was gonna start to move.

Once the train started going Serena pressed her face to the window of the door she was standing at and watched Derek until he was out of sight. After that she found a cabin with some old sleeping businessman and sat down tiredly. She rested her head against the window and stared at the countryside. She had no idea what she was going home to but she hoped to God that it wasn't nearly as dramatic as Cheshire Academy.

The End

---

_It's over :( Until one faithful day when Serena arrives at New York and so the TV series we all know and love begins!_

_And yes I do realize how cliche the ending was, and you know what? I don't care. I like cliche so if you don't, that's not my problem! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story!_

_- Marina_


End file.
